El pasado se encuentra con tigo por casualidad
by ClowReedLi
Summary: Que ocurre cuando de repente te encuentras con tu pasado sin saberlo, problemas para los cardcaptos, reencuentros.Bueno es mi primer fanfic y esta escrito desde hace mucho, es largo y esta orientado en un solo capitulo, para lo que sea dejen Reviews.


**El Pasado se encuentra contigo por casualidad**

**Corría el siglo XV, y en la isla de Wight los ciudadanos incrédulos miraban al mar viendo como olas de gran tamaño impactaban contra los diques de contención , pero estas olas eran enormes , parecían antinaturales como provocadas por una fuerza misteriosa , pero lo que estos ciudadanos no sabían era que la tormenta esta siendo provocada por una alteración de los elementos, que solo podía ser producida por un gran combate mágico .**

**Los dos contendientes de dicho combate , se enfrascaban en una lucha sin limites , invocan los poderes de todos los elementos posibles y otras cosas imposibles de describir, a veces combatían cuerpo a cuerpo .**

**Uno de los hechiceros parecía tener clara ventaja sobre el otro , este vestía con ropa de aspecto oriental , negra , y en su espalda esta impreso el emblema de su magia , un circulo con símbolos extraños , y en el centro del mismo el símbolo del sol y la luna , este mago llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y llevaba puesto unas lentes , además sujetaba con la mano derecha su báculo mágico . Su nombre era Clow Reed.**

**El segundo hechicero mostraba signos de cansancio por la cantidad de hechizos que había realizado , este estaba vestido con ropa blanca , igualmente tenia el emblema de su magia en el dorso de su vestido , el emblema era similar al antes citado , pero en este caso había una flor de lis encima del símbolo del sol y la luna . Tiene el pelo negro corto y con la mano derecha se apoya en su báculo , esta exhausto .**

**Entonces Clow hablo: No encuentro sentido a esta batalla , seria mejor que lo dejáramos , Andréu .**

**Andréu: De eso ni hablar Clow , tu mataste a mi hermana y vas a pagar por lo que hiciste con la muerte , me oíste Clow.**

**Clow: Fue un accidente , yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarla , yo la quería y no pude hacer nada.**

**Andréu: No me hagas reír, podías haber usado tu magia para no dejarla caer por el precipicio, no Clow ¿por qué no lo hiciste? **

**Clow :** **... –pensando :Ella me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie´**

**Andréu: No contestas .**

**Entonces un ataque de Andréu hizo que Clow reaccionara , y lo hizo justo a tiempo para evadirlo , sin ningún problema , pero los ataques de Andréu eran cada vez más fuertes , el fuego lo invadía por todas partes , a duras penas conseguía evadir los ataques , sabia que si no atacaba le mataría sin poder remediarlo , no sabia que hacer , quería salir de esta pero sin matar al que antes era su amigo , pero en ese momento una forma rectangular estaba apareciendo en su mano izquierda , cuando termino de formarse se sorprendió , era una carta , en la parte superior de la misma había escrito algo en ideogramas parecía japonés, también había una especie de mujer impresa en la carta , debajo de ella estaba su nombre : Watery , Acuática, y casi en el borde de la carta su nombre.**

**Clow por pura inercia decidió atacar el fuego con esa carta, sin saber si funcionaria , lanzo la carta al aire y dijo su nombre en alto , la carta volvió a su forma original acabando con el fuego que se acercaba a su amo .**

**Andréu que había usado todo su poder en ese ataque se desplomo , Clow se acerco lentamente , el también estaba exhausto , al cuerpo de su amigo , procedió a tomar su pulso , se dio cuenta de que no tenia pulso , se asusto , pero luego pensó en una técnica que le habían enseñado hace años , poso sus dos manos en el pecho de su amigo y pronuncio estas palabras: Dios del Trueno ven en mi ayuda , entonces una descarga eléctrica paso de sus manos al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo . Clow intento esto tres veces , y consiguió que su amigo respondiera , lo llevo a su casa para que sus familiares se encargaran de el .**

**Clow metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco la que seria la primera Carta Clow , y beso la misma , dejándola de nuevo en su bolsillo .**

**Nakuru: ERIOOOOOOO, despierta de una vez , vas a llegar tarde.**

**Eriol se despertó , rápidamente al notar que Nakuru llevaba razón , -pensando- como es posible que me halla quedado dormido , quizás tenga que ver con mi sueño .**

**Eriol cogió su uniforme de la Universidad de Oxford , con ayuda de su magia se lo puso, no le correspondía estar en la universidad era muy joven solo tenia 17 años, pero su gran inteligencia , le hacían capacitado para poder entrar. Habían pasado unos cuatro años desde que Sakura había conseguido capturar la carta Vacío y convertirla a una de sus cartas . Eriol no perdía el contacto con Sakura y la animaba a que siguiera practicando Magia para que se superara a si misma.**

**Nakuru saco el coche de su amo para poder llevarlo a la facultad , cundo estaba enfrente de la casa , lo llamo para que se subiera en el .**

**Nakuru era un poco temeraria a si que le pego algún que otro susto al joven Eriol , gracias a dios , llegaron justo a tiempo . Sin perder el tiempo el joven entro en la clase que le tocaba y cinco minutos después empezó la misma.**

**Sin saber porque Hiraguizawa se quedo dormido en el receso de una clase , y soñó:**

**Se encontraba en un lugar conocido , lo sabia pero no era capaz de distinguirlo , solo podía distinguir a las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar.**

**Todos estaban allí , Li , Sakura , Tomoyo , todos excepto él , tenían el semblante pálido y parecían preocupados , Li y Sakura estaban armados con su espada y su báculo respectivamente . También estaban Yue y Keroberos , Yue estaba también preocupado algo que le llamó mucho la atención , pues él era aparentemente impasible , entonces Eriol pensó que si Yue estaba preocupado era que ocurría algo realmente grabe.**

**Eriol se despertó y decido que llamaría a Japón en cuanto pudiera , o que se comunicaría con Sakura mediante un sueño , eso ya lo decidirá, pues también había otra cosa que deambulaba por su cabeza ¿quién era ese hechicero que casi mata en el pasado¿por que él quería acabar con su vida¿quién era su hermana?.**

**Por primera vez Eriol parecía confuso , no supo dar respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza , pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo , ese mago utilizaba el poder de las tinieblas –exclamo Eriol en alto , lo que provoco las miradas extrañadas de los alumnos que pasaban por allí- Eriol decidió que seria mejor dejar esto para otro día , había llamado mucho la atención , a si que decidió seguir con su siguiente clase.**

**

* * *

****En ese mismo momento en la otra punta de la Universidad de Oxford un alumno llamado Alfred Powell , con tan solo 21 años recibía su cátedra en Lingüística , por dominar tres idiomas y por realizar un excelente trabajo de investigación sobre la lengua madre del Ingles .**

**Catedrático 1: Es un honor entregarle la cátedra a un formidable alumno y pronto compañero , por favor Powell suba a recoger su cátedra y diríjanos unas palabras**

**Alfred se dirigió al estrado donde dirigió unas palabras y recogió su cátedra, todos sus compañeros catedráticos le felicitaron y le instaron a continuar con otros trabajos de investigación.**

**Alfred :** **¿Que trabajos , pregunto interesado Powell**

**Catedrático 2 : Hay uno sobre las lenguas latinas , otro sobre el chino y otro sobre el japonés .**

**Alfred :** **Según tengo entendido , el chino ya ha sido estudiado y las lenguas latinas no me interesan , me interesaría estudiar el japonés ¿pero como? **

**Catedrático 1 : Te podemos mandar de profesor de intercambio , tengo buenos contactos con Tokio , un momento ¿tu hablas japonés?**

**Alfes: Si , domino tres lenguas ya lo sabes.**

**Catedrático 1 : Pero no recordaba que una de ellas fuera el japonés.**

**Después de esta conversación Powell se fue a su departamento y se encerró en él , se sentía raro , era como si algo dentro de él le instara a ir a Japón , permaneció allí una hora.**

**Decidió volver a la Universidad , para consultar unos libros que le habían conseguido , unos compañeros de estudios , y pregunto a la bibliotecaria¿Sabes si José dejo aquí algún libro para mí?**

**Bibliotecaria :** **Si , es verdad , Eran de literatura Clásica , Dante , La Divina Comedia ¿no? **

**Powell :** **Exacto, muchas gracias señorita .**

**Bibliotecaria: Aquí tiene , Powell**

**De repente escucho un grito que provenía de la sección de libros de Literatura Clásica **

**Nakuru: ERIOOOOOO¿cómo estas ?- pregunto efusivamente.**

**Eriol :** **Estoy bien , pero no grites , estamos en una biblioteca ,sssssssss,**

**(Powell los estaba observando , en ese momento su mente quedo el blanco )**

**Eriol :** **-mirando a Powell- ¿Le sucede algo? –pregunto Eriol educadamente- **

**(Powell estaba recordándolo todo , según su mente le decía, él fue en otra vida un gran mago , recordo la batalla y todos sus recuerdos y como usar su magia ).**

**Powell :** **Esto , nada , bueno si no armen escándalo por favor – dijo un tanto tenso-**

**Powell estaba trastornado , estaba recordando cosas que jamás había vivido , pero aparte de sus recuerdos también llego a él , el deseo de vengarse de Clow Reed por lo que ocurrió con su hermana , todo , incluso recordó que Clow se hizo famoso por que fue el único mago capaz de crear cartas mágicas y controlarlas . Todos esos recuerdos invadían su mente decido ir a su casa a reflexionar y probarse a si mismo que no era una alucinación . **

**

* * *

****El día amanecía en la isla de Japón , una chica dormía dormía placidamente hasta que uno de sus despertadores sonó sacándola de su largo letargo , la chica cogió el despertador y lo tiro contra el suelo enérgicamente entonces una especie de animalito con alas hablo**

**Kero: Sakura ,ya es hora de que te levantes , que vas a llegar tarde – dijo fuertemente el guardián de las Sakura Cards-**

**Sakura :-todavía medio dormida dijo- es muy temprano kero , déjame un ratito mas **

**Kero :** **Sakura son las 7:30, Sakura¡**

**Sakura : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, -semejante grito se escuchó por toda la casa-**

**Sakura se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y bajo a desayunar , eso si , dejo todo lo que estaba a su paso un poco desordenado **

**Touya y su padre la esperaban en el salón , cuando Sakura bajaba las escaleras Touya dijo: Eh Monstruo , baja ya y ponte a desayunar que sino luego llegas tarde.**

**Sakura :** **Hermano ya no me llames mas así .**

**Touya :** **Pero si es que lo eres , acaso no te has dado cuenta de aquél grito que diste hizo que se tambalearan los cimentos de la casa**

**Sr. Kinomioto : Ya basta de pelear , que no van a llegar a clase-djio con una sonrisa en los labios**

**Sakura se sentó rápidamente y devoro el desayuno lo mas rápidamente posible , le dio los buenos días a la foto de su madre , cogió su almuerzo , se puso los patines y se dirigió a la secundaria velozmente.**

**Entro por los pelos en su clase .**

**Tomoyo :** **Buenos días Sakura ¿qué tal?**

**Sakura :** **Buenos días Tomoyo , bien – lo dijo un poco desanimada - **

**Tomoyo :** **Estos días has estado muy rara ¿qué te pasa Sakura?**

**Tomoyo :** **Es por Jeremy ¿no?**

**Sakura :** **Sí , bueno no , no sé**

**En ese momento estro Jeremy en la clase , sentándose en su sitio , justo el cual ocupaba Shaoran cuando daba clase con ellos.**

**Jeremy :** **Buenos días Sakura ¡- dijo de forma alegre**

**Sakura: Buenos días .**

**Entonces el profesor entró y empezaron las clases , sin mas novedad .**

**Cuando acabaron las clases , Tomoyo invito a Sakura a su casa para hablar con ella , cuando llegaron allí Tomoyo dijo: Ahora si Sakura ¿qué te pasa?**

**Sakura: Esto...esto es que me siento muy mal , Tomoyo , creo que ese chico Jeremy me gusta pero creo que estoy traicionando a Shaoran , creo que tengo que seguir con mi vida pero no puedo olvidar esa promesa que me hizo , que volvería y que se quedaría aquí. No sé que hacer Tomoyo ¿qué hago , estoy muy confundida ... no puedo olvidarlo .**

**Tomoyo: Bueno yo no he sabido nada de Shaoran ni de Meiling , en al menos un año , según tengo entendió , se trasladaron de casa y ya no he tenido mas contacto con ellos , aunque yo te diría que le esperaras Sakura.**

**Sakura : Han pasado mas de 4 años no sé si podré esperar mas o si podré permitírmelo , Jeremy es un gran chico pero no creo que me valla ha esperar toda la vida Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo :** **Si , puede que tengas razón , pero estoy segura de que Shaoran , si lo haría y de que no ha salido con ninguna chica , creo que cumplirá su promesa , yo creo , que deberías esperar.**

**Sakura :** **Gracias , Tomoyo , creo que haré lo que me dices , pero-algo la interrumpe-**

**Kero :** **Tomoyo quiero un dulce , anda trame uno porfa (Kero no escucho la conversación de las dos amigas , estaba dormido).**

**Tomoyo :** **Esta bien.**

**La tarde prosiguió con normalidad , estuvieron hablando de cosas sin la menor importancia, cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde , la madre de Tomoyo se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa y así lo hizo .**

**Sakura comió una suculenta cena preparada por su padre ,y a continuación se fue a dormir.**

**Pasados unos instantes la carta sueño salió del libro y empezó a volar sobre su maestra y así comenzó un sueño:**

**Eriol: Sakura , estas ahí?**

**Eriol: Shaoran tu también ?**

**Sakura :** **Si , yo estoy aquí , quien habla .**

**Eriol :** **Soy yo Eriol , os he convocado en este sueño para hablaros sobre algunas cosas que he visto en uno de mis sueños.**

**Sakura y Shaoran ¿qué pasa Eriol?**

**Eriol :** **En verdad no lo sé pero algo serio va a pasar , no creo que os pueda ayudar ya que no aparezco en mi sueño, eso quiere decir que no intervendré , en sea lo que sea que ocurra.**

**Shaoran :** **¿pero entonces porque lo has soñado tu , se supone que eso ha de soñarlo la persona que esta implicada, según lo que lo yo sé , tu estas implicado de alguna forma .**

**Eriol :** **Es la primera vez que no se que decirte Li , pero creo que deberías ir a Japón , puede que Sakura te necesite , y no solo para una posible lucha-dijo en tono pícaro-**

**Ambos chicos se sonrojaron , pero al ser un sueño no pudieron verse , solo oían sus voces .**

**Eriol: Bueno chicos trataré de saber mas , solo quería que lo supierais. ¿Oye Sakura entrenaste con las cartas como te dije?**

**Sakura :** **Bueno mas o menos .**

**Eriol: Bueno , que durmáis bien. **

**

* * *

****Powell estuvo toda la tarde tratando de dar sentido a lo que su mente le decía , pero al final comprendió que tenia que probase a si mismo , que lo que recordaba era verdad.**

**Entonces Grito en alto ¡OH llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas , rebélame la verdadera forma de tu poder , hazlo por el rango que me ha sido otorgado!.**

**De repente un circulo mágico muy parecido al de Clow pero con una flor de lis encima del símbolo del sol y la luna , apareció , A continuación algo brotaba de su cuerpo , lo cual dio forma y color a su antiguo báculo mágico , en ese momento Powell se sintió muy poderoso , pero esa sensación de poder desapareció cuando recordó como Clow le venció en el pasado .**

**Cogió su báculo que flotaba delante de él y juro venganza contra Clow Reed , también prometió , que acabaría con sus creaciones , Yue , Keroberos y por supuesto las cartas de Clow .**

**Algo le decía que debía viajar al Japón , que allí encontraría las a las cartas y a sus respectivos guardianes , pero , lo curioso del caso –pensó él- no sé si estoy en lo cierto , parece que voy a tener que confiar en mi intuición y no en mis poderes.**

**

* * *

****Eriol se sobresalto , y sus guardianes Spinel y Rubí , volvieron rápidamente a sus formas originales y fueron a su encuentro , estaban sintiendo un poder mágico muy parecido al de Eriol , el joven ingles , supo entonces cual era la amenaza que se cernía contra Sakura y los demás.**

**Eriol: Nos vamos de Inglaterra , rumbo a Japón , prepárenlo todo , deprisa , no perdáis tiempo rápido – dijo el joven sin perder su compostura- **

**Los guardianes volvieron a sus formas adoptadas e hicieron caso a su amo , empacaron lo más rápido posible .**

**Después de esto , sus guardianes se fueron a descansar , Eriol se quedo en su sillón favorito , pensando.**

**Le daba vueltas y vueltas pero no conseguía acordarse de lo que sucedió con la hermana de ese hechicero , al que casi mata en el pasado , era ya muy tarde a sí que decido hacer una llamda a larga distancia , sabiendo que al lugar que llamaba era de día.**

**Eriol: Operadora comunique me con el 093456 de Tomoedra , Japón – dijo con mucha amabilidad-**

**Operadora :** **En un segundo joven .**

**se escucha el tono de llamada en el auricular de Eriol , y alguien contesta.**

**Touya :** **La familia kinomoto , a habla , que desea .**

**Eriol :** **Soy Eriol , me gustaría que me comunicara con su hermana , si no es mucha molestia.**

**Touya :** **Enseguida – lo dijo con un tono de voz que a nadie le hubiera gustado escuchar-**

**Touya :** **Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**

**¿Que pasa , se escucho desde la habitación de la adolescente.**

**Touya :** **Tienes una llamada .**

**Lo único que se escucho por el auricular de Eriol fue como si alguien corriera desesperadamente , hacia el teléfono ,**

**Sakura :** **Si ¿quien es?**

**Eriol :** **Apuesto mi vida a que creías que era Li ¿ no Sakura?**

**Sakura : Eriol, pues si , en verdad pensé que podría ser él ¿Cómo lo supiste? **

**Eriol :** **Porque , tus pasos se escuchaban muy acelerados, Sakura.**

**Sakura¡ahhhhhh¿oye , y para que llamas?**

**Eriol :** **Ya sé quien es nuestro enemigo , Li tenia razón , quiere vengarse de mí por algo que hice en el pasado , aunque no lo entiendo muy bien todavía , no lo recuerdo todo , pero sé que tratara de destruir las Cartas de Sakura y a sus guardianes .**

**Sakura :** **¿Pero eso es posible, -pregunto asustada e intrigada-**

**Eriol :** **Si te mata , podrá destruirlas , ya que tu poder es el de las cartas y viceversa y Kero y Yue dependen del poder de las cartas , ten mucho cuidado Sakura .**

**Sakura :** **-Sakura temerosa , asustada y con voz entrecortada dijo- ¿Vendrás a ayudarme verdad Eriol?**

**Eriol: Por supuesto Sakura , como voy a dejarte sola .**

**De repente Touya , coge las llaves de su coche y se va – Sakura pregunta a su padre interrumpiendo la conversación con Eriol - ¿A dónde va Touya, papá?**

**Sr. Kinomoto : Tiene trabajo , y después va ha estudiar con Yukito , para un examen.**

**Sakura siguió hablando con Eriol , y este le dijo .**

**Eriol :** **Sakura , no estarás sola , la caballería a llegado ya – dijo Eriol un poco divertido-**

**Sakura :** **¿Cómo?**

**En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta , el padre de Sakura va a contestar mientras Sakura seguía intrigada por el comentario de Eriol.**

**Shaoran :** **¿Se encuentra Sakura?- pregunto educadamente –**

**Sr. Kinomoto : Usted es Shaoran Li , verdad?**

**Shaoran –sorprendido- : Si , a sí es .**

**El padre de la adolescente se disculpo , pues tenía que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena , y le dijo estas palabras : Cuida de Sakura hasta que vuelva , joven li.**

**Descuide ,** **dijo el joven.**

**Li entró temeroso para encontrar una joven hablando por teléfono , li quedo prendado por la belleza de esta joven que parecía no haberse dado cuenta que él estaba allí , dicha joven tenia una figura muy estilizada y unas curvas que habían hipnotizado al pobre Li , estaba midiéndola a cada centímetro , no podía dejar de mirarla , no quería perderse ni un solo centímetro de aquella joven .**

**Sakura y Eriol , estuvieron , hablando de muchas cosas , Sakura le contó , todo lo que había acontecido que no era mucho , y Eriol le explico lo de la Universidad y todo lo demás . **

**Eriol :** **Eres muy despistada Sakura , acaso no te das cuenta de que hay alguien observándote todo este tiempo , date la vuelta Sakura.**

**Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven , Sakura se quedo inmóvil , dejo caer el teléfono al suelo y miro al joven que se hallaba delante de él , Igual que el Sakura lo observo , no había cambiado mucho , era mas alto de lo que recordaba , pero en esencia era el mismo Shaoran que había conocido desde pequeña.**

**Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían , se ruborizaron , y apartaron la mirada , en momento se escucho un grito que provenía del auricular del teléfono.**

**Liiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, están ahí .**

**En ese momento ambos se agacharon a coger el teléfono , sin darse cuenta , se quedaron mirando , sus caras estaban muy cerca , ambos tenían el corazón a mil , Sakura , estaba asustada, pero también contenta , pensaba que Li le daría el que seria su primer beso , cuando sus labios empezaban a acercarse , se escucho otro grito :**

**Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, están bien.**

**Este grito de Eriol , interrumpió a la joven pareja .**

**Sakura más calmada , cogió el auricular .**

**Sakura :** **Eriol , Li ha llegado , te esperamos.**

**Eriol: Esta bien , y lo siento si he interrumpido algo .**

**Sakura colgó el auricular .**

**Amos jóvenes estaban todavía estaban nerviosos por la escena acontecida , Sakura , le pido a Li que se sentara él en salón , que ella preparía , un te , o algo a si.**

**Cuando Sakura se encontraba en la cocina , su padre entro por la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina , encontrándose con su hija .**

**Sr. Kinimoto ¿ Que te parecería que Li se quedara a cenar , Sakura? – dijo de golpe - **

**Sakura :** **Esto ... Esto , por mi no hay problema , papá.**

**Sr. Kinomoto : Entonces se lo preguntaré al el.**

**El padre de Sakura , invitó a Li , este acepto , después de pensarlo , pensaba que Touya podría venir a cenar , pero el señor Kinomoto , le dijo que Touya no iba a venir a cenar y que se iba a quedar estudiando para un examen de la Universidad.**

**Tuvieron una cena deliciosa , estuvieron hablando , de las cosas que habían ocurrido .**

**Después de la cena , Sakura invito a Shaoran a su cuarto , Kero los recibió , como no kero y Li estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato .**

**Sakura consigo calmarlos , y empezó a contar todo lo que le había dicho la encarnación de Clow , su voz era serena , pero se podía notar en ella , que el miedo la invadía.**

**Sakura sin poder evitarlo abrazo fuertemente a Li , este se sonrojo , pero pronto , su sonrojo desapareció , al notar como Sakura lloraba en su hombro.**

**Kero iba a hacer algún comentario despectivo al respecto pero , al notar como se desahogaba su maestra decidió interrumpirse a si mismo . Esto era muy grabe , pensó Kero , hay que avisarle a Yue , dijo en voz alta.**

**

* * *

****Powell decidió partir en el vuelo de las 7 de la maña hora de Greenwich , para llegar rápidamente a Tokio , concretamente se dirigía a Tomoera , una ciudad muy cercana Tokio , dominaba el idioma , pero le preocupaba donde se iba a instalar .**

**Ya que al querer ir tan apresuradamente a Japón , no había hecho las reservaciones convenientes en el hotel en el que se iba a quedar los primeros días , por lo tanto no sabia si habría habitaciones disponibles. **

**Además estaba el problema de su billete de avión , ya que parecía haber , mas pasajeros que plazas en el avión.**

**Pero no solo Powell se encontraba allí , en ese mismo aeropuerto se encontraba Eriol para coger el mismo avión , esta preocupado por su vuelo , ya que al igual que Powell había sido informado del overbooking .**

**Eriol :** **Nakuru , crees que conseguiremos entrar en este avión , estoy preocupado .**

**Nakuru :** **No te preocupes , Eriol seguro que tendremos suerte.**

**Altavoz: Atención Los pasajeros con destino a Tokio , ha habido un problema con los billetes, los billetes con el numero 3 delante de las 6 cifras del numero de vuelo quedan anulados , los demás pueden embarcar , dentro de cinco minutos.**

**Mierda ,** **dijo Eriol , nuestros billetes, son de ese tipo.**

**Nakuru: El mío no Eriol, el mío no.**

**Eriol :** **Dame tu billete.**

**Nakuru :** **Son personales e intransferibles Eriol .**

**Eriol: Pues entonces llévate a Spinel y cuidad de Sakura y Li .**

**Nakuru :** **De acuerdo Eriol .**

**Powell ,** **estaba subiendo al avión , cuando una señorita muy efusivamente se enganchó a su cuello , dejándolo sin aliento momentáneamente. **

**Powell :** **Señorita , por favor , suélteme – dijo muy molesto- **

**Nakuru :** **Lo siento , pero es que siempre que veo a un hombre guapo me pasa lo mismo .**

**Powell :** **Muchas gracias por él halagó , señorita ...? **

**Nakuru :** **Mi nombre es Nakuru……. Nakuru Akizuqui .**

**Powell :** **Encantado , señorita Akizuqui , yo me llamo Alfred Powell.**

**Nakuru :** **Igualmente .**

**Después de esta conversación subieron al avión . **

**Eriol había observado , como su guardiana , trataba de ligar con un tipo , Eriol se divertía mucho observando , le encantaba observar . Después de que Nakuru subiera al avión trato de averiguar , en que vuelo podría embarcarse para llegar lo mas pronto posible al Japón .**

**Después de muchos problemas , le dijeron que una tormenta muy fuerte había impedido la llegada de otro avión , esto lo dejo muy abatido , ya que le habían dicho que todos los aviones quedaban cancelados , por un tifón que se acercaba a Inglaterra , este tifón a había afectado ya a Francia , con resultado de un par de muertos.**

**Después de saber que no podría ir a Japón hasta dentro de una semana , se quedo muy preocupado , decidió volver a su casa y esperar ya que no podía hacer otra cosa , ya que al no ser una tormenta provocada por la magia no podía pararla , nadie podía y eso le fastidiaba aún mas , por mala suerte , no iba a poder ayudar a sus amigos en al menos una semana.**

**

* * *

****El día anterior , Li y Sakura se encontraron después de cuatro años , después de que Shaoran consolara a Sakura , este se fue a su casa, al día siguiente era domingo Shaoran decidió visitar a Tomoyo.**

**En la entrada de la casa de Tomoyo .**

**Tomoyo :** **Li, eres tu de veras.**

**Shaoran :** **Si , soy yo Tomoyo . ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Tomoyo :** **He estado bien ,pero por favor pasa **

**Tomoyo: -ya dentro de la casa- ¿Sabe Sakura que has venido?**

**Shaoran :** **Si , - dijo esto de manera un tanto mecánica , y se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- **

**Tomoyo :** **-Captando ese sonrojo de Shaoran pregunto- ¿ Y que pasó ?**

**Shaoran :** **Por que preguntas eso – el sonrojo de Shaoran se acentuó- **

**Tomoyo :** **Sé , que paso algo pero si quieres no me lo cuentes.**

**Shaoran :** **Esto...esto.**

**Tomoyo :** **¿Os besasteis? – pregunto Tomoyo , con mucha intención .**

**La cara de Shaoran , se puso como un autentico tomate , contestando así a la pregunta de Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo :** **Ósea que sí – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su cara-**

**Shaoran :** **No la besé Tomoyo , ya me hubiera gustado –murmuro esto ultimo para sí mismo – **

**Tomoyo :** **Que bien –dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos – así podré filmarlo.**

**Shaoran solo se rió nerviosamente , pasados unos 2 o 3 minutos le contó , él porque había venido aquí y todo lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre el nuevo enemigo y también como tuvo que tranquilizarla , después estuvieron conversando de cosas sin demasiada importancia . Li le comento a Tomoyo que mañana iría a la secundaria , en la misma clase que ella y Sakura.**

**Cuando ya era muy tarde , Li se excuso y se fue a casa. **

**Tomoyo llamo a Sakura para decirle que Li iría el Lunes a clase . **

**Tomoyo ,** **se quedo preocupada por lo que dijo Li , después de cenar se quedo meditando en su cuarto , se sentía mal , sabia que no tenia porque , pero le hubiese gustado estar con Sakura para consolarla , al fin y al cabo era su amiga , después de un rato le vino a la mente la palabra celos ´ , entonces se pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que yo este celosa de Li, creí haber olvidado ese sentimiento por Sakura hace años – pensó Tomoyo- . **

**Quizás sea el miedo a perderla por causa de la batalla , o de Li , necesitaba desahogarse con alguien , contarle sus inquietudes a alguien que la entendiera , ella sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona, Eriol, ella y él tiene una personalidad muy parecida y por eso pensó en el . Después de un rato se quedo dormida .**

**Pero además de ella había otra persona pensando en su querida hija , estaba preocupado por su seguridad , Touya le había contado sobre los poderes de su hermana , también como Li la ayudaba siempre que podía, (eso es lo que más odia Touya de Shaoran, ya que el no puede ayudarla ) con lo cual supuso que si él había regresado es que algo malo estaba apunto de acontecer , recordó que Touya también le había hablado del guardián llamado kero , que siempre estaba en la habitación de su hija . Decidió que encararía al guardián de las Sakura Cards y le preguntaría directamente que es lo que sucede , algo le decía que las cosas eran mas grabes que en el pasado. Pasado un rato se acostó.**

**

* * *

****En Inglaterra eran como las 2 de la tarde , Eriol se encontraba apunto de finalizar la ultima clase de la jornada , estaba agotado , no pensaba que la Universidad fuera a ser tan dura.**

**Salió de la sala donde se realizaban las clases , y se dirigió a su casa , pero cuando estaba apunto de salir se dio cuenta de que el tifón había empeorado , decido pasarse por la cafetería del campús , en cuanto entro vio a todo el mundo mirando la pantalla , el meteorólogo , decía que una tormenta fuerza 5 , con vientos de unos 350 Km/h se acercaba a la isla , pedía medidas de precaución , Eriol se quedo petrificado al igual que el resto del personal que se encontraba en ese bar .**

**Pero a diferencia del resto Eriol recordó algo de su antigua encarnación .**

**: Clow , he encontrado un hechizo muy interesante , y pensé quizás que te gustaría conocerlo .**

**Clow :** **Sí , por que no Clara . **

**Clara :** **Es un hechizo capaz de parar una tormenta natural .**

**Clow :** **Sabes que eso es imposible , solo se pueden parar las tormentas creadas con magia , el maestro lo especifico.**

**Clara :** **Acaso te crees todo lo que te dice el maestro , acaso crees que crear y controlar cartas , es imposible .**

**Clow :** **Aun soy solo un estudiante , Clara , pero pienso que es más fácil crear cartas mágicas y controlarlas que parar una tormenta natural , desafía todas las leyes de la magia.**

**Clara :** **Yo también ,soy estudiante , pero creo que eso es posible ¿quieres o no que te recite el hechizo?**

**Clow :** **De acuerdo.**

**Clara :** **Poderes que controlan las tormentas , ayúdenme por el rango que me ha sido otorgado , háganlo en el nombre , ahora debes decir la clase de magia que usas. **

**Clow :** **Y ya esta.**

**Clara :** **No , tonto , lo más difícil , debes estar muy cerca de la tormenta y concentrarte mucho , eso es lo más difícil.**

**Eriol salió de su trancé .**

**Quizás deba , probar ese hechizo que me enseño esa chica en el pasado , auque , sigo pensando que no funcionara.**

**Eriol salió decido , abrió como pudo las puertas de la Universidad , el viento era insoportable , no había nadie en las calles , todas las persianas y ventanas estaban cerradas , era , el momento .**

¡Oh! Llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas , revélame la verdadera naturaleza de tu poder , hazlo por el rango que me ha sido otorgado , libéralo ahora .

**Levita –dijo el joven mago – y empezó a elevarse por el aire , la tormenta lo arrastro .**

**Eriol volaba sin control , la tormenta lo desplazaba , por el aire .**

**Cuando Eriol se acercaba al centro de la tormenta , empezó a concentrarse , la parte exterior de su cuerpo brillaba de un color rojizo , estaba concentrando todo su poder .**

**En ese instante un trozo de madera le golpeo , dejándolo sin sentido .**

**Cayó al mar , el choque con el mar le devolvió , el sentido . La tormenta se adentraba más en Inglaterra , entonces tomo una decisión , lo intentaría aunque estuviera muy lejos , se hizo el muerto (recuerden que esta en el mar) y se concentro , tanto que el suelo empezó a apacercer bajo sus pies , en ese momento Eriol recito el hechizo : Poderes que controlan las tormentas , ayúdenme por el rango que me ha sido otorgado , háganlo en el nombre , del poder de las tinieblas . **

**Tanto poder se sintió por todo el mundo , ningún mago por malo que fuera no podía dejar de sentir tanto poder , por supuesto Powell , Sakura , Li , los guardianes de Eriol , Yue , Keroberos , todos ellos se despertaron sobresaltados , sintiendo ese gran poder de Eriol .**

**Todo ese poder tuvo resultados asombrosos , la tormenta se deshizo .**

**Eriol cayó desmayado al agua , evito , que esa tormenta destruyera Inglaterra , pero , a que precio , podía morir ahogado , el agua estaba entrando en sus pulmones rápidamente , estaba acabado .**

**Pero alguien lo estaba observando , el espectro de Clara , con el poco poder que le quedaba al espectro , de su vida carnal , saco a Eriol del mar y lo dejo cerca de la costa donde lo encontraron y reanimaron , Clara le había salvado , pero el nunca lo sabría.**

**Eriol se despertó en el hospital , un poco desorientado, estaba sedado , así que después del pequeño momento de conciencia se desvaneció a causa del sedante.**

**

* * *

****Eran las 3:30 de la maña , hora de Tokio , cuando se sintió tal cantidad de magia proveniente centro Europa , Powell , no supo determinar , de donde exactamente , pero sabia que Clow se había reencarnado , nadie mas hubiera podido utilizar seméjate poder de las tinieblas , decidió dejar de pensar en eso , maña temprano empezaba a dar clases en la secundaría de Tomoera .**

**Sakura ,** **estaba preocupado por Eriol , ya que después , de ese semejante poder , el aura de Eriol se desvaneció . **

**Kero: Sakura no te preocupes , no puedes sentir su aura porque esta muy lejos.**

**Sakura :** **-sentada en la cama- ¿pero porque habrá utilizado semejante cantidad de magia ?**

**Kero :** **No lo sé .**

**Tanto Li , como Nakuru y Spinel se preguntaban lo mismo .**

**Todos se durmieron , y pasaron así las , horas.**

**Un nuevo día amanecía en Tomoera , aunque parezca mentira , Sakura ya estaba despierta , se puso la ropa , y como vio que todo el mundo aun dormía , decidió preparar el desayuno , eran las 6:15 de la mañana, su hermano , bajo y se encontró el desayuno echo , se sorprendió , ya que era Sakura la que estaba preparando los desayunos, el suyo y el de su padre, el suyo estaba echo y en la mesa.**

**Touya :** **Monstruo ¿cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano?**

**Sakura :** **No lo sé , estaba algo aburrida y decidí hacer el desayuno. **

**Touya se dio cuenta de que no se molesto por lo de llamarla monstruo , eso le indico , que algo pasaba . **

**Sakura se sentó sin decir palabra y se comió el desayuno que ella misma se había preparado , después de esto, su padre bajo . **

**Sr. Kinomoto : Buenos días Tou... buenos días hijos –se corrigió al ver a Sakura llevando los platos al fregadero –**

**Sakura :** **Buenos días papa , bueno yo quiero llegar temprano hoy .**

**Sr. Kinomoto : Te toca guardia hoy verdad.**

**Sakura :** **A sí es **

**Sr. Kinimoto : Yo también tengo prisa , a sí que saldremos juntos .**

**Sakura :** **No vas a desayunar .**

**Sr. Kinimoto : Tomare un café en la facultad .**

**Sakura :** **Ah, pues vamonos , papá.**

**Touya :** **Esperen , yo también me voy – dijo Touya gritando- **

**Todos se habían marchado , Kero estaba solo , pero no por mucho tiempo .**

**El padre de Sakura espero a que sus hijos se alejaran de la casa . Volvió a aparcar el coche , y entro de nuevo en casa . Kero escucho la puerta y se metió en el cuarto de Sakura.**

**Kinomoto subió al cuarto de Sakura , entro en el , cerro la puerta y dijo:**

**Sr. Kinomoto: Keroberos , el guardián de las Cartas Clow y ahora guardián de las Sakura Cards , por favor sal necesito hablar con tigo urgentemente .**

**Solo se escucho él silenció , pero pasados unos instantes , kero salió del cajón del escritorio de Sakura .**

**Kero :** **¿Usted sabia todo sobre las cartas y todo lo demás?**

**Sr. Kinimoto : Mi hijo me lo contó , por eso sé que ocurre algo ¿qué es lo que ocurre?.**

**Kero decio que le contaría lo que estaba pasando , pero no se lo contó todo , ya que no quería preocuparlo , no le dijo que la vida de Sakura corría peligro , pero si le comento que estaba ocurriendo cosas raras , justificando así la llegada de Shaoran.**

**Estas explicaciones no convencieron al padre de Sakura pero , aunque se conformo con lo que Kero le dijo y se fue a la facultad . **

**Sakura llego la primera , Tomoyo no había llegado aun , pero a Jeremy también le tocaba guardia , cuando vio que Sakura , en clase se apresuro a entrar rápidamente .**

**Jeremy había tratado muchas veces de declararse a Sakura , pero unas veces por las circunstancias y otras por cobardía no lo había hecho, pero hoy ella estaba sola , en la clase , nadie podía molestarlo , era la mejor oportunidad que tendría , en toda la semana , y decidió aprovecharla .**

**Jeremy :** **Buenos días Sakura.**

**Sakura :** **Buenos días Jeremy ¿a ti también te toca guardia hoy, verdad? **

**Jeremy :** **Si.**

**Hubo un silencio de varios minutos , al chico les parecieron interminables , pero su cobardía quedo atrás.**

**Jeremy :** **Ay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura –dijo con tono nervioso-**

**Sakura :** **-de espaldas- ¿qué es?**

**Jeremy ,** **la cogió por los hombros sorprendiendo a Sakura , la giro hasta quedar enfrente de él y él comenzó ha hablar.**

**Jeremy :** **Tu me consideras un buen amigo , e incluso me contaste sobre tus poderes , algo que me halagó mucho por que esa clase de cosas no se van contando por ahí, me estoy yendo por las ramas.(paro de hablar y tomo aire) **

**Sakura estoy totalmente enamorado de ti – dijo esto colorado como un tomate – **

**Después de esto acerco sus labios a su mejilla y la beso , ella no aparto la cara , pues estaba muy sorprendida , a decir verdad estaba paralizada.**

**Sakura :** **-muy sorprendida- yo creía que te gustaba Tomoyo , como siempre estabais juntos **

**Jeremy :** **No , pero que dices si ella esta enamorada de ti –dijo sin pensar –**

**Sakura :** **¿qué¡- dijo casi gritando – **

**Jeremy no sabia que decir , había metido , la pata , así que como para no darle importancia dijo: **

**¿Sakura quieres salir con migo?- Pregunto sonrojadísimo –**

**Sakura :** **No , ya ay alguien que ocupa mi corazón y precisamente hoy vendrá a clase.**

**Jeremy :** **No será ese chico , el que te ayudaba a cazar las carta de Clow ,verdad .**

**Sakura :** **Pues si.**

**Sakura iba a preguntar si lo que había dicho sobre Tomoyo era cierto , pero esta entro en clase y saludo a los dos jóvenes.**

**Tomoyo :** **Buenos días Jeremy , buenos días Sakura.**

**En la cabeza de Sakura deambulaba la idea de preguntárselo directamente a Tomoyo , pero solo la idea le parecía muy vergonzosa , a si que durante el recreo , se lo preguntaría a Jeremy .**

**Los Alumnos fueron llegando , situándose en sus lugares. Toco el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases y un profesor que nadie conocía entro.**

**Profesor :** **Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Lengua , mi nombre es Alfred Powell .**

**Como ya se habrán percatado , no soy Japonés sino Ingles , pero conozco su idioma a la perfección . Voy a serles sincero , soy muy duro , a si que espero el máximo rendimiento de cada uno de ustedes , en mi asignatura .**

**Bueno ,** **comencemos , abran el libro por la pagina 20.**

**Las primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad , cuando llego la hora del recreo , Sakura se apresuro a hablar con Jeremy , ambos se separaron del resto y Jeremy pregunto.**

**Jeremy :** **¿Parece que el amor de tu vida no ha venido, Sakura –dijo con ironía-**

**Sakura :** **La verdad , yo crea que vendría hoy , Tomoyo me llamo el domingo para decirme que Shaoran vendría hoy a clase , pero lo que yo quiero preguntarte ¿es verdad lo que dijiste de Tomoyo cuando hacíamos la guardia, es cierto? –pregunto inquisitivamente- **

**Jeremy :** **Sí .**

**Sakura volvió a quedarse de piedra , ella conocía a Tomoyo desde siempre y nunca se había dado cuenta . Menuda tonta soy , como no me he dado cuenta antes –dijo en voz alta- **

**

* * *

****Eriol llevaba varias horas en el hospital inconsciente , eran las 12 de la noche , y un espectro lo velaba , Clara había estado con él desde que él manifestara sus poderes , siendo por así decirlo su ángel de la guarda.**

**Clara era una chica alta morena , ojos azules , una figura muy estilizada , y tenía un pasador muy bonito , su espectro conservaba , todos estos atributos.**

**A ella le dolía que no pudiera verla , ya que únicamente las personas con poderes espirituales la podían ver , médium , videntes ect..**

**Su corazón se lleno de felicidad al notar que Eriol comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia , el joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a hacia todos los lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital , aunque veía borroso puesto que no tenia puestas las gafas , estas se había perdido cuando la tabla de madera le dio en la cara . Estaba muy cansado , a si que sin quererlo se quedo dormido.**

**Clara lo seguía observando cuando alguien atravesó la puerta , sin ni siquiera abrirla .**

**Clara : Nadesiko ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Nadesiko :** **Estaba preocupada por el joven Eriol .**

**Clara :** **La ultima vez que te vi fue cuando me recomendaste que no siguiera a Eriol cuando él estuviera cerca de tu hijo. ¿Pero no entiendo porque tu sabias lo de la misión de Eriol , las cartas y todo lo demás?**

**Nadesiko : Tuve un sueño , en el cual Clow hablo con migo y me explicó todo sobre las cartas y que mi hija Sakura seria a maestra de las mismas y también sobre las pruebas que su reencarnación haría a Sakura , para que esta convirtiera las catas Clow a cartas Sakura .**

**Clara :** **Sé que mi hermano se ha reencarnado , pero no sé en quien , tengo miedo por Eriol y por mi hermano , ya que ambos son muy poderosos . Aunque creo que su objetivo principal son las cartas de Clow y sus respectivos guardianes.**

**Nadesiko: Pero las cartas no pueden ser destruidas , a menos que ...**

**Clara :** **Si Nadesiko , si tu hija muere las cartas y sus guardianes podrán ser destruidas .**

**Nadesiko :** **Dios mío . –dijo un poco alterada- **

**Clara :** **Espero que Eriol se recupere pronto y ayude a Sakura .**

**Nadesiko :** **Eso espero –dijo un poco abatida- **

**

* * *

****A Sakura le rondaba por la cabeza la idea de que Tomoyo estuviera enamorada de ella , pero además , le preocupaba Eriol , ya debía haber llegado hace un par de días , pensó quizás le había podido ocurrir algo , y así paso toda la mañana lectiva , Li que ya se había incorporado a clase , la miraba muy preocupado , parecía ausente, y el esta sentado en un lugar muy alejado como para hablarle , pero Jeremy si le pregunto .**

**Jeremy :** **Sakura ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto casi susurrando- **

**Sakura :** **Eh, nada .**

**Tomoyo :** **Sakura estas muy rara –pregunto su compañera de a lado –**

**Sakura se quedo callada y así transcurrieron las clases , hasta que llego la ultima hora , la cual era la clase de Lengua , a igual que Sakura odiaba las matemáticas le encantaba también la lengua, tanto que se había convertido en la mejor de la clase, auque ahora debía volverse a ganar ese puesto porque ahora tenían a Powell como profesor.**

**Powell :** **Buenas tardes , habaran sus libros libro por la pagina 60 .**

**La clase siguió con normalidad hasta que esta termino , Sakura se quedo la ultima recogiendo sus cosas , cuando estaba a punto de Salir .**

**Powell: Señorita Kinomoto , podría ayudarme en algo?**

**Sakura :** **En que profesor? –pregunto extrañada-**

**Powell :** **¿Usted no sabrá por casualidad quien es el jefe del departamento de Historia de la Universidad , no?(parecia que los poderes de Powell lo guiaran)**

**Sakura :** **Pues si ¿porque? **

**Powell: Lo conoce –dijo extrañado- Bueno me han enviado aquí a Japón para realizar un trabajo de investigación sobre el Japonés . **

**Sakura :** **Sabe tiene usted mucha suerte , mi padre es el jefe de dicho departamento.**

**Powell: Me gustaría conocerlo .**

**Sakura :** **Puedo invitarlo a cenar , claro si usted quiere .**

**Powell :** **No crees que habrá problemas , pegúntaselo primero a tu padre .**

**Sakura :**

**Powell :** **Bueno yo te doy mi móvil y si tu padre te dice que si , me llamas para confirmarlo , en el caso contrario no me llames.**

**Sakura :** **De acuerdo .**

**Powell , vio como la señorita Sakura salía de su clase , la verdad tenia mucho interés en conocer al padre de la misma ya que a parte de encontrar al maestro de las cartas de Clow y a sus guardines , le interesaba mucho su trabajo y conocer al Jefe del departamento de historia le abriría muchas puertas a su investigación.**

**Durante el camino Sakura pensaba hablar con Tomoyo sobre lo que Jeremy le dijo pero no se atrevió , prácticamente no hablo en todo el transcurso de camino a su casa , cuando llego hablo directamente con su padre .**

**Sakura :** **Papa , mi profe de lengua quiere conocerte , esta haciendo un trabajo para La Universidad de Oxford , sobre El Japonés , él me dijo que le gustaría conocerte .**

**Sr. Kinomoto :Claro que sí hija .**

**Sakura :** **Por que no le llamas y lo invitas a cenar –dijo Sakura casi suplicando- **

**Sr. Kinomoto : No tengo su numero .**

**Sakura :** **Toma papa , este es su numero.**

**El padre de Sakura se acercó al teléfono y comenzó a marcar , pasados unos instantes Powell contesto .**

**Powell :** **A habla Powell – Dijo en ingles- **

**Sr. Kinomoto : Soy el padre de Sakura lo llamaba para invitarlo a cenar , tengo entendido en que tiene interés en conocerme.**

**Powell :** **Siento haber , hablado en Ingles , pero como no conozco a nadie en Japón pensé que era alguien de Inglaterra -se disculpo el joven catedrático-**

**Powell :** **Por supuesto acepto su invitación a cenar , no tengo mejor plan , aunque no sé dónde vive.**

**El Sr. Kinomoto le dijo la dirección y a la hora a la que debía pasarse por su casa.**

**Llego la hora de la cena , Powell se encontraba en la entrada y esta apunto de llamar cuando Li , saludo a su profesor , el se disponía a visitar a Sakura .**

**Powell llamo a la puerta y Touya los recibió todo lo amable que pudo , pues él detestaba a Li .**

**El Sr. Kinomoto volvió a invitar a Li , este no se negó , tenia algo importante que hablar con Sakura .**

**La cena , a pesar de las tensiones que se sentían ente Touya y Li , pasó sin mayor novedad , pero Powell sintió la una presencia muy parecida a la de Clow en la casa , entonces decido que haría algo al respecto cuando sé fuera de la casa .**

**La Cena** **terminó y Powell y el padre de Sakura empezaron a hablar sobre el proyecto de Powell.**

**Sakura y Li se retiraron al cuarto de ella .**

**Sakura :** **¿Pasa algo Li? –lo había notado preocupado desde que entro en casa- **

**Li: No me llames Li , por favor , estoy preocupado por Eriol , no ha llegado aún y ni siquiera ha llamado .**

**Sakura :** **Tienes razón.**

**Mientras tanto Powell se despedía de su anfitrión y preparaba su plan , para averiguar quien de los Kinomoto era el maestro de las cartas de Clow .**

**Powell salió de la casa y busco un lugar desde donde poder observar los acontecimientos que él iba a causar , estaba subido en un árbol del parque Pingüino , a continuación hizo aparecer su báculo .**

**Y pronuncio estas palabras : Eolo dios del viento ayúdame ahora yo te lo pido por el rango que me ha sido otorgado , tornado –Grito fuertemente- **

**Un tronado apareció en el parque , este se estaba tragando todo lo que estaba a su paso.**

**Li en el cuarto de Sakura , pregunto ¿sientes esa presencia?**

**Sakura: Si **

**Sin esperar un momento Li bajo las escaleras y sin esperar a Sakura fue a perseguir a esa presencia , cuando Li llego vio un tornado de grandes dimensiones en el parque Pingüino y entonces trato de detenerlo.**

**Hizo aparecer su espada y conjuró !Dios del viento acude en mi ayuda ¡-grito fuertemente –**

**El conjuro de Li no consiguió nada y lo intento otra vez . !Dios del trueno acude a mi¡- Grito fuertemente Li – **

**Tampoco ocurrió nada , cuando iba a intentarlo de nuevo algo lo golpeo y cayo inconsciente .**

**Sakura había dejado a espejo en su lugar y se dirigía hacia la fuente de esa presencia con la carta Vuelo , desde esa perspectiva pudo ver a Li en el suelo inconsciente , Kero la acompañaba en su forma adoptada y en eso momento Sakura dijo : Kero regresa a tu forma original y saca de aquí a Li rapido –dijo Sakura imperativamente –**

**Sakura se puso enfrente del tornado y lazo una carta al aire .**

**Ventisca acaba con el tornado ahora – dijo Sakura con fuego en los ojos –**

**La carta volvió a su forma Original e impacto con el tornado , y en cuestión de segundos este se deshizo.**

**Powell había quedado completamente convencido de que Sakura era la maestra de las cartas , ahora debía pensar con calma el siguiente paso.**

**

* * *

****Al mismo tiempo en casa de Eriol ,en Japón .**

**Nakuru :** **Sentiste eso Spinel .**

**Spinel :** **Si , pero parece que Sakura se encargo solita de eso , era solo una prueba.**

**Nakuru :Me** **preocupa que Eriol no haya llegado , no le habrá pasado algo.**

**Spinel :** **Si le hubiera pasado algo tu hubieras sido la primera en notarlo no Naku.**

**Nakuru :** **Si , tienes razón ¿pero porque me has llamado naku? **

**Spinel :** **Por que tu me llamas Spi .**

**La conversación acabó en discusión , y así pasaron la noche .**

**

* * *

****Eriol se había despertado , no entendía como había conseguido llegar a la costa después de realizar tal hechizo , que como pudo comprobar asomándose a la ventana tuvo resultados casi milagrosos , todavía se encontraba muy cansado por esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer , pero había conseguido que le trajeran unas lentillas para poder contemplar la maravillosa vista que había desde la ventana de su habitación , un medico le informó que le darían de alta a las cuatro de la tarde y de que se encontraba en la isla de Wight , el paisaje le era familiar , no entendía de que pero así era. **

**Así paso toda la maña , cuando que indicaron que ya estaba de alta , empezó a caminar por la isla , era como si algo le instara a que lo hiciera .**

**De repente sintió algo que le llamo la atención , eran los vestigios de magia de un gran combate mágico que había sucedió allí hacia mucho tiempo , se dio cuenta de que la magia utilizada en esa batalla era la suya y la de un mago que utilizaba una magia muy parecida a la suya , entonces se dijo a si mismo , aquí fue donde ocurrió ´ .**

**Eriol decido que la única manera de vencer en esta batalla era saber porque su enemigo luchaba , además tenia curiosidad de saber quien era esa tal Clara que aparecía en algunos de sus sueños , algo le decía que si se quedaba lo averiguaría.**

**Y así lo hizo , reservo una habitación de hotel y decidió llamar a Nakuru y a Spi para que supieran que se iba a retrasar .**

**Eriol¿Nakuru eres tu?**

**Nakuru :** **Que gusto me da escucharte Maestro , es que estoy un poco dormida son las 5 de la mañana. **

**Eriol :** **I sorry , solo llamaba para decirles que estoy investigando sobre nuestro enemigo y que por eso no voy a poder , llegar hasta dentro de dos días .**

**Nakuru :** **Hace unas 5 horas Sakura tuvo que parar un tornado , provocado por el enemigo .**

**Eriol: Valla valla , estad atentos , no creo que se enfrente todavía directamente a Sakura pero tened cuidado de todas formas .**

**Eriol :** **Bueno adiós y cuidaos mucho.**

**Nakuru :** **Igualmente Eriol.**

**La conversación con Nakuru dejo a Eriol muy preocupado , pues quería decir que la encarnación de Andréu , había encontrado a la maestra de cartas .**

**Eriol decidió salir del Hotel y dar un paseo para poder refrescar así su memoria. **

**Fue al lugar exacto donde se realizo la batalla y comenzó a recordad de nuevo la batalla , su memoria no pasaba de esa batalla así que tomo una decisión .**

**Su determinación era peligrosa , si no conseguía recordar se quedaría en coma y no despertaría jamás pero si lo conseguía todos sus recuerdos volverían a él .**

**Se trata de un conjuro capaz de hacer que la persona se quede a solas con su mente, una especie de nirvana , en la cual no puedes sentir nada de tu exterior .**

**Eriol se marcho rápidamente a su hotel , pidió que nadie le molestara y entro en la habitación, se tumbo en la cama y recito unas palabras que fueron inaudibles .**

**Después de eso su respiración bajo y sus constantes también su estado era de coma.**

**La mente de Eriol era un colapso total , muchas imágenes iban y venían , pero de repente una imagen se paro y se puso enfrente de el , él pudo ver esto.**

**Clow: -con semblante preocupado- ¿dónde esta Clara?**

**Compañero de Clase: Yo la vi correr hacia el acantilado ¿pero que ha pasado Clow?**

**Clow :** **Ahora no hay tiempo.**

**Dicho esto Clow corrió todo lo que pudo y encontró a Clara a los pies del acantilado .**

**Clow :** **¿qué haces? –pregunto Clow preocupado- **

**Clara: Acaso no es evidente , suicidarme.**

**Clow : - la cogió de la mano y la saco del borde del precipicio- Y vas a suicidarte solo porque no puedo corresponderte , cualquier hombre sería feliz con solo estar a tu lado , pero yo no siento nada por ti, debes seguir adelante con tu vida eres muy joven – dijo Clow todo lo más convincente que pudo-**

**Clara :** **Yo solo vivo por ti acaso no lo entiendes , si no es por ti jamás , me hubiera apuntado a la escuela de magia , gracias a ti soy lo que soy , pero sin ti no soy nadie.**

**Clow :** **No digas eso.**

**Clara :** **Es verdad , me voy a suicidar y no podrás impedírmelo , pero te voy a pedir que no le digas a nadie el porque me suicido Clow y mucho menos a mi hermano , prométemelo.**

**Clow :** **Te lo prometo , porque tu no te vas a suicidar , mientras yo siga vivo tu no morirás .**

**Clara alzo su mano , el sol pareció apagarse quedando todo en las tinieblas, Clow pensó que utilizaría el poder del sol para crear una barrera , el ya tenia pensado un hechizo de oscuridad para contrarestar dicha barrera , pero no tuvo en cuenta que Clara conocía toda clase de hechizos, y esta le sorprendió nuevamente.**

**Clara puso su mano enfrente de la de Clow y pronunció : Luz solar , ciega a mis enemigos. Una luz muy intensa se dirigió a los ojos del Joven Clow , dejándolo ciego el suficiente tiempo como para Clara saltara por el barranco .**

**Eriol estaba observando estas imágenes algo sorprendido , el no conocía el hechizo que había usado Clara y como pudo ver tampoco Clow lo conocía.**

**La incesante cantidad de imágenes volvió a aparecer ,pero de repente todo quedo a oscuras , Eriol agudizo sus sentidos y pudo oír unos pasos que se acercan a el lentamente , algo en su interior le decía que conocía a esa persona .**

**Cuando lo tuvo enfrente exclamo con sorpresa : Clow.**

**Clow :** **Que tal Eriol , sabia que te sorprendería.**

**Eriol :** **Se supone que tu y yo somos uno .**

**Clow :** **Y a si es , estas hablando contigo mismo , tengo una pregunta Eriol ¿porque has sido tan estúpido de realizar este hechizo si no sabias como salir de el?**

**Eriol :** **En realidad quería saber quien era Clara , saber si alguna vez te habías enamorado .**

**Clow :** **Porque ha si te seria mas fácil comprender porque no te has enamorado nunca , verdad -interrumpió Clow - .**

**Eriol: Me conoces mejor que a mí mismo.**

**Clow :** **Antes de sacarte de aquí quiero decirte algo Eriol , yo tuve la desgracia de no poder enamorarme nunca , pero tu Eriol eres diferente , tú estas enamorado ya, solo que ni siquiera lo sabes.**

**Eriol :** **Pero que quieres decir **

**Clow :** **Averígualo tu mismo , no es lo que tu dirías .**

**De repente el espacio donde se encontraban desapareció a una orden de Clow , Eriol empezó a abrir los ojos , no entendía lo ultimo que Clow le había dicho pero había conseguido lo que quería , saber quien era Clara y porque Andréu quería destruir todo lo que tuviera que ver con Clow.**

**Eriol Cogió su abrigo , se dio cuenta de que eran las 8:30 de la mañana , había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente , decidió coger el primer barco para la gran isla.**

**Tuvo que correr para alcanzar el barco , cuando llegó al puerto el barco estaba unos 5 metros, Eriol tuvo saltar con ayuda de su magia , la gente se sorprendió mucho , excepto un chico de unos 13 años que le sonrió , Eriol pago al barquero y se sentó al lado del chico . **

**Chico :** **Deberías enseñarme ha hacer eso , -dijo serio- .**

**Eriol .** –**que había notado que tenia poderes- hace falta practica y perfeccionar tus poderes – dijo de tal forma que solo lo escucho el Chico- .**

**Chico :** **Si usted no hubiera hecho eso no me hubiera percatado de que era mago también , Señor...**

**Eriol: Llámame Eriol .**

**Chico :** **Mi padre es quien me entrena , e intenta que me supere en esto de la magia, a me gustaría ser tan poderoso como Clow , sabe dicen que vivió en Inglaterra , en la isla que acabamos de dejar .**

**Eriol: A sí es , y se fue porque no quería hacer daño a un amigo suyo.**

**Chico :** **A donde ?**

**Eriol: Se marcho a Japón donde consiguió terminar de crear todas sus cartas y a sus guardianes .**

**Chico :** **Usted sabe bastante , sobre él .**

**Eriol :** **Y yo sobre ti , me estas mintiendo , tu padre murió en un combate mágico hace un par de años , y deseas ser tan fuerte como Clow para acabar con el que lo mato . verdad.**

**Chico :** **¿Cómo sabe usted eso?**

**Eriol :** **En mi antigua vida me llamaba Clow Reed , soy la reencarnación de Clow y por eso eres para mí como un libro abierto.**

**Chico :** **Guaauuu¡- grito eufóricamente- **

**Eriol : Cálmate , oye ¿cómo te llamas?.**

**Chico :** **Mi nombre es José .**

**Eriol :** **Encantado José , eres huérfano verdad .**

**Chico: Si , Clow.**

**Eriol :** **Llámame Eriol.**

**Después de pensarlo mucho Eriol dijo ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu maestro? **

**José¿qué, por supuesto – dijo alegremente.**

**Eriol :** **Yo tengo que ir a Japón y tu me acompañaras , durante el vuelo te explicaré muchas cosas a si que no te duermas .**

**El barco llegó a la gran isla , José y Eriol tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto , Eriol llevo a José al cuarto de baño y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie , con un movimiento de manos le cambio la ropa a José y en sus manos apareció un pasaporte .**

**Eriol compro sus billetes de avión y quedando 5 minutos para que el avión despegara , entraron en el mismo .**

**Eriol dijo: Ahora te voy a contar una historia , que se me ha ocurrido hace un rato. **

**José le siguió la corriente y se dispuso a escuchar. **

**

* * *

****Sakura llevaba desde las 12 de la noche en el hospital , el mayordomo de Shaoran estaba con ella .**

**Las heridas del joven Li no revestían de mucha gravedad , pero los médicos estaban ocupados por una epidemia de gripe que había afectado , a numerosos ancianos .**

**Li se encontraba consciente , tenia las radiografías de cráneo encima de sus piernas y se lo llevaban a ver al especialista .**

**El doctor examinó las radiografías con sumo cuidado , después se dirigió al joven diciendo : La radiografía es normal , creo que podrá irse a casa en cuanto solucionemos los papeles de seguro , algo que tardara bastante .**

**¿Por qué ?-pregunto Li.- **

**Doctor :** **Tenemos a todos los residentes ocupados por culpa de la epidemia de gripe , hasta el personal de secretaria esta ayudando a las enfermeras .**

**Doctor :** **Pero , puede ir a hablar con su novia , creo que lo esta esperando , en la sala de espera.**

**Li: Gracias , pero ella no es mi novia. **

**Shaoran se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de Sakura , aun le dolía un poco la cabeza , pero eso no fue impedimento para que fuera caminado hasta la sala de espera.**

**Sakura :** **Shaoran ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada –**

**Wei :** **¿Esta bien Señor Shaoran? –pregunto también preocupado – **

**Li :** **Si , estoy bien , pero los médicos están demasiado ocupados para darme el alta, me hicieron unas radiografías y no encontraron nada , no fue para tanto.**

**Sakura no pudo aguantar mas , se dirigió a Shaoran , pego un pequeño saltito , ya que él era mas alto que ella, y le abrazo , Shaoran correspondió al abrazó, también se noto un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos.**

**Cuando ambos se separaron Wei exclamo: Shaoran deberíamos irnos a casa , ya maña arreglaremos lo del seguro .**

**Li: Si , tienes razón , pero hablaremos primero con algún doctor para explicarle que mañana vendremos para arreglar los papeles. **

**Mientras Wei y Shaoran estaban hablando con los médicos , Sakura se quedo dormida en las sillas de descanso.**

**Cuando ambos volvieron y la vieron dormir decidieron no despertarla .**

**Shaoran que nunca la había visto durmiendo quedo embelesado , si despierta era preciosa dormida parecía un autentico ángel –pensó Shaoran- **

**Shaoran la llevo a su casa acomodándola en la habitación de invitados ,le quito los zapatos, la arropo y salió de la habitación . Fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir . **

**El tiempo paso rápido , tanto Li como Sakura durmieron placidamente en sus habitaciones . Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Sakura de despertó , oyó ruido en la cocina y entro , vio a Wei preparando el desayuno. **

**Wei miro a Sakura , su pelo estaba alborotado y su ropa estaba muy arrugada entonces Wei dijo:**

**Debería darse una ducha , señorita Sakura , no le parece.**

**Sakura :** **Pero no puedo cambiarme de ropa.**

**Wei :** **Meiling mando traer algo de su ropa aquí porque pensaba venir esta semana, no creo que le importe que usted se ponga algo de su ropa.**

**Sakura :** **Bueno esta bien ¿dónde esta el baño?-pregunto Sakura algo perdida-**

**Wei :** **Siga ese pasillo hasta el final y la primera puerta a la izquierda .**

**Sakura :** **Gracias .**

**Wei fue a buscar algo de ropa del cuarto de Meiling , mientras Sakura entraba en el cuarto de baño.**

**Sakura se desnudo y entro en la ducha .**

**Li ,** **acaba de despertarse , se puso sus zapatillas y entro en el cuarto de baño que estaba enfrente de su habitación ,Sakura aun estaba en la ducha , pero Li no se dio cuenta , porque además de haber un muro entre el tocador y la ducha Sakura había cerrado el grifo .**

**Li se acerco al espejo y después de un rato pensó – Shaoran que feo estas , deberías darte una ducha-**

**Sin pesarlo dos veces se desnudo y se dirigió a la ducha, las puertas de la misma eran opacas , con lo cual ni se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba dentro .**

**Sakura acabada de terminar de enjabonarse y se disponía a abrir el grifo de la ducha cuando Li abrió la puerta de la ducha de sopetón encontrándose con Sakura desnuda . Sakura en cuando lo vio pego un grito y se dio la vuelta , estaba completamente ruborizada , tanto que su cara era un autentico tomate .**

**Shaoran cerro la puerta de la ducha todo lo más rápido posible y salió del cuarto de baño rápidamente totalmente ruborizado. **

**Sakura termino de ducharse y salió hacia su cuarto , con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo , entro en su habitación y se cambió con la ropa de Meiling, pero tuvo problemas con el sujetador , era pequeño para ella a sí que no se lo puso , luego salió del cuarto , le dijo a Wei que se iba , que tenia que dar alcance a la carta espejo para poder cambiarse con ella , en realidad eso era una excusa , la carta no saldría de su casa hasta las 7:45 y eran las 7 , tenia tiempo de sobra ,pero no quería ver a Shaoran , se moría de la vergüenza.**

**Espejo ya se había levantado y se arreglo con la ropa de su maestra , bajo a desayunar , por supuesto Touya se había dado cuenta que no era Sakura , cuando la vio bajar supo que su hermana no había dormido en casa algo que le molesto mucho .**

**Espejo: Buenos días ¿Dónde esta papa?**

**Touya :** **Se ha tenido que ir temprano , a sí que no finjas .**

**Espejo :** **Así que sabias que era yo.**

**Touya :** **Donde esta Sakura – pregunto muy enfadado , tanto que asusto a la carta-**

**Espejo :** **Esto ...esto –dijo algo asustada.**

**Touya se acercaba mas y más a la carta hasta que esta toco la pared , Touya estaba muy cerca de ella , noto que la había asustado y sin moverse le dijo :**

**Siento haberte asustado , pero es que estoy muy preocupado por Sakura- dijo mas calmado – **

**Espejo se ruborizó bastante al darse cuenta de que Touya estaba muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola , el se dio cuenta de su reacción y se separo .**

**Espejo :** **La verdad , solo sé que sintió una presencia muy fuerte y que se fue y me dejo en su lugar .**

**Touya :** **Esta bien , pero vete que no llegas .**

**Espejo: Adiós Touya –dijo felizmente - , algo que extraño a Touya , ya que espejo solía ser muy seria.**

**Ya en la calle alguien grito el nombre de su maestra , era Jeremy , que había venido a buscar a Sakura . Jeremy acompaño a quien creía que era Sakura durante un rato .**

**La autentica Sakura los vio , no había nadie por la calle , a si que dijo: Espejo.**

**Espejo: Sakura , donde has estado , tu hermano estaba preocupado y yo también.**

**Sakura :** **Estabas preocupada , no fue nada .**

**Jeremy :** **¿Un momento hay dos Sakuras , o estoy en el paraíso ?-pregunto muy extrañado-**

**Sakura :** **Recuerdas que te hable de las cartas mágicas , ella es una de ellas , es la carta espejo.**

**Jeremy ¿Cómo?- pregunto de nuevo –**

**Sakura :** **No ,voy a llegar a clase -dijo mientras consultaba su reloj- , Espejo vuelve a tu forma original.**

**La carta , hizo caso a su dueña , mientras Jeremy observaba esta escena muy sorprendido , ya que nunca había visto a Sakura hacer magia .**

**Ambos se dirigieron al instituto velozmente .**

**

* * *

****Eriol había llegado a Japón , sobre las 6:30 de la maña , Eriol presento a Juan a sus guardianes y viceversa , después de eso , ambos se acostaron y estuvieron durmiendo todo el día ya que durante el vuelo no durmieron nada.**

**Eran las 5 de la tarde cundo dos personas comenzaron un placida conversación.**

**Spinel :** **¿No crees que es muy raro que Eriol haya acogido a ese joven ?**

**Nakuru :** **Yo opino que nuestro maestro no ha sido el mismo , desde que supo que teníamos que venir a Japón , creo que cuando nos fuimos la ultima vez , dejo algo aquí , aunque no estoy segura de que él lo sepa , creo que se enamoró de alguien de aquí cuando era un niño .**

**Spinel :** **Pero tú eres tonta o que acaso crees que nuestro maestro , tiene tiempo para esas cosas.**

**Eriol detrás de la puerta: Pero por una vez tiene razón –dijo en tono afirmante- **

**Eriol entro en la sala y se sentó en su sillón .**

**Eriol: El Propio Clow me dijo que en uno de mis recuerdos que yo estaba enamorado , solo que no lo sabia .**

**Después de haber dicho eso , salió a dar una vuelta por el barrio , llegó hasta el instituto donde Li y Sakura estudiaban .**

**Vio a Yamazaki , a Li , a Sakura y a un chico que no conocía en la cancha de baloncesto , parecían estar discutiendo , trataban de que Yamazaki jugara para jugar en parejas, entonces decido intervenir .**

**Salto la valla y se acerco a sus amigos y dijo ¿Puedo jugar?**

**Li , Yamazaki y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver a ese chico y los tres a la vez exclamaron¡Eriol!.**

**Eriol: Si chicos soy yo , bueno que ¿ jugamos? **

**Claro ,** **dijeron todos incluido Jeremy .**

**Las parejas quedaron dispuestas de esta forma: Sakura y Li formaron la primera pareja y se enfrentan ante Jeremy y Eriol y como no Yamazaki de arbitro.**

**Los elegidos para saltar fueron Sakura por una parte y Jeremy por la otra , se colocaron en el centro , Yamazaki lanzó el balón al aire , tanto Jeremy como Sakura saltaron , pero Jeremy se distrajo observando el cuerpo de Sakura volando por el aire así que esta consiguió el primer balón del partido.**

**Tomoyo había terminado su clase de canto y se dirigió hacia la cancha de baloncesto donde vio , a sus amigos jugando , pero había alguien que a quien no consiguió reconocer , él llevaba el balón , sus miradas se cruzaron , el se quedo mirándola , salto desde la línea de tres y tiro a canasta sin dejar de mirar Tomoyo.**

**Entonces recordó algo , hacia tiempo Eriol había hecho lo mismo jugando contra Li, entonces supo que él era Eriol. El tiro , como no fue una parábola perfecta que entro limpia en la canasta . Sakura estaba algo desanimada , les llevaban unos 6 puntos , Shaoran la miro y la animo a que continuara , esta aparto la mirada de Shaoran , había vuelto a recordar la fatídica escena de la mañana , él al notar el comportamiento de Sakura también decidió mirar para el otro lado .**

**Shaoran llevo la pelota hasta el otro campo mientras que Sakura esperaba un pase de Li. Cuando este le pasó el balón , con un rápido movimiento paso a Eriol , después realizo un reverso muy rápido y se quito de encima a Jeremy , este con toda intención le dio un cachete en el trasero a Sakura , esta no hizo caso y dejo el balón en la canasta con una preciosa bandeja . **

**Cuando Sakura le iba a reprochar lo del cachete , Li ya lo estaba sermoneándolo e incluso parecía que esto iba a acabar en pelea.**

**Yamazaki intento separarlos , Eriol fue también a ayudarlo .**

**Li le iba a propinar un puñetazo a Jeremy , cuando Eriol trato de intervenir , el resultado de esta ecuación fue : Eriol inconsciente en el suelo con un moratón en la cara.**

**Tomoyo busco algo de agua para despertar a Eriol , cuando llego se la arrojo en la cara despertando al joven mago .**

**Eriol :** **¿Pero...pero que ha pasado?**

**Tomoyo :** **Li te golpeo cuando trataste de evitar la pelea.**

**Eriol :** **Al menos funciono , no? **

**Sakura: Pues mas o menos , siguen discutiendo pero no han llegado a las manos **

–**dijo Sakura algo preocupada-**

**Eriol: Auch .**

**Tomoyo :** **No te quejes que es por tu bien- decía Tomoyo , mientras que con una gasa le desinfectaba una pequeña herida producida por el puñetazo-**

**Sakura: Vaya el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos es capaz de mostrar dolor-dijo Sakura bromeando –**

**Eriol: Eso no ha tenido ni pizca de gracia –dijo Eriol muy serio- **

**Tomoyo empezó literalmente a morirse de risa , sobre todo por la cara que puso Eriol cuando le dijo eso a Sakura.**

**Pero esta vez Eriol no se molesto , no entendía porque pero se sentía extrañamente feliz cuando estaba cerca de Tomoyo entonces una frase vino a su mente:**

**-Averígualo tu mismo, no es lo que sueles decir Eriol.**

**Todo quedaba claro por primera vez en la mente de Eriol , le gustaba Tomoyo , no había duda , pero la pregunta que aparecía ahora en su mente era ¿Seguiría Tomoyo enamorada de Sakura, una voz lo saco de su reflexión.**

**Tomoyo :** **Ya esta , ya te puedes levantar – dijo con una voz que tuvo la capacidad de arrancar una sonrisa a Eriol-**

**Eriol: Gracias , por curarme Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – **

**Eriol: Disculpadme pero me voy a casa, estoy un poco mareado .**

**Después de eso cayo encima de Tomoyo quien consiguió detener su caída , Eriol aun seguía consciente, con la ayuda de Tomoyo llego a su casa .**

**José¿Que ha ocurrido?**

**Tomoyo :** **Le dieron un puñetazo mientras mediaba en una pelea¿Pero quien eres tu? **

**Lo sentaron en su sillón favorito y poco a poco se fue recuperando , Tomoyo se quedo, quería hablar con él.**

**Eriol :** **Él es mi aprendiz de mago dijo Eriol **

**Tomoyo :** **¿Qué, es muy raro en ti que tengas alumnos ?**

**Eriol: Pero que dices , yo hice que Sakura aprendiera todo lo que sabe **

**Tomoyo : Si , pero a la fuerza , aun no recuerdas el Tornado de agua , la oscuridad, ect.., espero que no pienses hacerle todas esas pruebas a tu nuevo alumno .**

**Eriol :** **-con una sonrisa en los labios- No , serán mucho peores.**

**Juan se había quedado totalmente blanco .**

**Eriol: Ja , ja, ja, era una broma hombre no es para que te pongas así-dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a José –**

**Eriol :** **Detecto en tu mirada Tomoyo que quieres hablar con migo , no es así .**

**José :** **Eriol ¿cómo supiste lo que le había pasado a mi padre?-dijo interrumpiendo-**

**Eriol :** **Primero , no te leí la mente , eso es imposible , pero si puede leer el diario que siempre llevas con tigo.**

**José: Ah¡-dijo satisfecho –**

**José: Bueno me parece que yo me voy a mi cuarto –dijo entendiendo a al perfección la frase de Eriol- **

**Eriol lo acompaño hasta el final de la habitación y cerro la puerta y dijo ¿Bueno y de que quieres hablar, Tomoyo?-pregunto curioso-**

**Tomoyo: Esto...esto .**

**Eriol: Tiene que ver con Sakura , verdad? –decía Eriol mientras de sentaba en su sillón favorito –**

**Tomoyo :** **Si..., es que aun sigo enamorada de ella , creía que la había olvidado pero cuando llegó Li , me di cuenta de que tenia celos de el.**

**Eriol :** **Sabes , creo que tu problema en realidad es que tienes miedo de que te desprecie si lo averigua pero al mismo tiempo no quieres mentirle, no te gusta mantener ese secreto .**

**Tomoyo :** **Exacto-dijo sorprendida- sabia que tu me comprenderías.**

**Eriol :** **Yo te recomiendo que se lo digas , quien sabe puede que ya lo sepa.**

**Tomoyo :** **¿Tu crees?**

**Eriol: Si.**

**Tomoyo :** **Eriol te noto diferente , como más , como lo diría mas contento de lo habitual.**

**Eriol: Valla gracias , muy amable Tomoyo - en tono sacastico-.**

**Tomoyo :** **¿No estarás enamorado? –pregunto curiosa.**

**Tomoyo noto un leve sonrojo en la cara de Eriol , pero al contrario que hubiera hecho con Sakura , espero a que este contestara.**

**Eriol: La verdad , si estoy enamorado pero no me di cuenta hasta que Clow no me lo dijo en un sueño.**

**Tomoyo :** **No será Sakura ¿verdad ? **

**Eriol :** **No Tomoyo no es ella y no te voy a decir quien es , así que deja de preguntar eso . -dijo algo enfadado-**

**

* * *

****En ese mismo momento Touya llegaba a casa , se dirigió al salón y vio una nota que decía: Touya, hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde a sí que no me esperéis para cenar, Sakura, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el espectro de su madre.**

**Nadesiko: Hola hijo ¿cómo estas?**

**Touya :** **Bien mama ¿quien te acompaña? –pregunto Touya desconfiadamente- **

**Nadesiko :** **Esta es Clara , tenemos que hablar contigo sobre las cosas que estan ocurriendo .**

**Clara :** **La reencarnación de mi hermano quiere destruir las cartas de Clow y a sus guardines , por eso Eriol y Li han venido a ayudar a tu hermana .**

**Touya :** **Continua .**

**Clara le explico todo lo que ocurrió durante la batalla de Clow y Andréu tuvieron ya que ella en forma de espectro la vio , estuvieron hablando un rato cuando Touya pregunto¿Por qué no hablamos con tu hermano y le explicamos lo que ocurrió?-dijo dirigiéndose a Clara-**

**Clara: No te creerá **

**Touya :** **¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? **

**Clara :** **La verdad no lo sé , ni siquiera sé en quien se reencarnó mi hermano.**

**De repente alguien abrió la puerta , con sus llaves y entro en la casa y dijo :**

**Sakura :** **¿Hay alguien?-grito –**

**Touya :** **Hola Monstruo ¿qué tal te fueron las actividades de la tarde? **

**Sakura :** **Deja de llamarme Monstruo, hermano-dijo con una venita saltada y la mano echa un puño.**

**Mientras los dos espectros contemplaban la pelea de los dos hermanos con una sonrisa en los labios. **

**

* * *

****Powell estaba en su casa y perfilaba su plan para atacar a Sakura , ya había decidido la fecha , seria el Sábado a las 11:00 de la mañana durante el descanso de clases (En Japón el sábado es lectivo ), aun le quedaba mucho tiempo pues era Lunes , aparte estaba ocupado estudiando los documentos que había obtenido gracias al Sr. Kinimoto .**

**Powell nunca pensó en causarle daño físico a Sakura a menos que esta no le dejara cumplir con su objetivo , él suponía que lo más lógico es que ella luchara por sus guardianes y sus cartas , con lo cual sabia que el combate se celebraría de todas maneras.**

**El resto del día pasó rápido para todos , Tomoyo se fue a su casa dispuesta a confesarle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, lo haría a la mañana en el descanso de clases. Sakura había decidido que le preguntaría a Tomoyo directamente si era verdad o no lo que Jeremy le dijo, además estaba preocupada por la que seria seguramente una batalla difícil .**

**Eriol simplemente se acostó temprano , haberse dado cuenta que le gustaba Tomoyo y que a esta le seguía gustando Sakura simplemente lo había dejado agotado , sin contar el puñetazo de Li.**

* * *

**El día Amaneció en Tomoera , el sol resplandeciente despertó a Sakura a tiempo , eran las 7:30 , se cambió , bajo las escaleras , abajo la esperaba su padre con el desayuno en la mesa , Sakura no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza , como hablaría con Tomoyo de ese tema tan delicado , teniendo en cuenta lo vergonzosa que era ella, sobre todo con esos temas. **

**Con esa idea en la cabeza , se terminó el desayuno, se puso sus patines y se encamino al instituto.**

**Cuando llego al instituto vio a que Tomoyo y Shaoran habían llegado , Jeremy entraba justo después de ella , lo que hizo que la mirada inquisitiva de Shaoran se posara en Jeremy , aparte de esto , las calases se desarrollaron con normalidad hasta que llegó el descanso de clases. Shaoran se subió a su árbol preferido , y se quedo allí hasta que Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron interrumpiendo su relax . Ellas comenzaran hablar , perecía una conversación privada , pero decidió quedarse en el árbol , ya que si hubiera decidido bajarse lo habrían tomado por un cotilla , pero no pudo evitar oír la conversación.**

**Tomoyo: Tengo que hablar con tigo Sakura .**

**Sakura :** **Yo también.**

**Tomoyo :** **Empieza tu primero.**

**Sakura :** **No , tu primero Tomoyo – será mejor que empiece ella ya que aun no tengo valor suficiente para decirle –pensó Sakura-**

**Tomoyo :** **He tomado la decisión de decirte algo muy importante Sakura , tengo que ser honesta con tigo por todos los años de amistad que tenemos.**

**Sakura :** **¿Que pasa Tomoyo?-pregunto algo intrigada-**

**Tomoyo :** **Sakura estoy enamorada de **

**Sakura :** **-deduciendo lo que iba a decir la interrumpió diciendo- mi, verdad Tomoyo?**

**Tomoyo sonrojada dijo: Si, Sakura a si es , pero como lo supiste.**

**Sakura :Jeremy** **lo dijo sin querer cuando hacíamos la guardia.**

**Li esta algo sorprendido por la confesión de Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo :** **No te pido que me correspondas ya que sé muy bien que a ti te gusta Li, verdad Sakura.**

**Sakura: Si , es verdad.**

**Tomoyo :** **¿Entonces a que estas esperando?- dijo indignada-**

**Sakura : Yo estoy enamorado de el , no solamente me gusta Tomoyo , yo quiero saber si él me quiere también¿lo entiendes?.**

**Tomoyo :** **No lo sabes , claro que te quiere , acaso no ves como te mira Sakura, como se preocupa por ti, y montones de cosas , podría estar una hora diciéndotelas.**

**Sakura :** **Pero yo quiero que sea él quien me lo diga.**

**Tomoyo :** **Es muy cobarde , no te lo dirá a menos que lo fuerces un poco .**

**Sakura ¿Pero entonces que hago?.**

**Tomoyo :** **Cogélo distraído y bésale, en los labios – dijo en tomo pícaro-**

**Sakura: Tu estas loca o que Tomoyo, como crees que yo voy ha hacer eso –dijo algo enfadada- **

**Tomoyo :** **Pues reza para que se te declare Sakura , porque no creo que lo haga .**

**Las chicas se fueron hacia la fuente de patio mientras Shaoran pensaba que esta conversación le seria útil , se había decidido a declararse a Sakura , para ello la invitaría al cine , no sabia a que película pero lo haría .**

**Lo que Li , no sabia es que Tomoyo , sabia que él estaba en el árbol y que cada una de sus palabras las soltó calculadamente para producir en Shaoran una reacción y que este se le declarara a Sakura.**

**

* * *

****Mientras Eriol pensaba que podía hacer para que Tomoyo sintiera algo por él , sabia , por experiencia que uno no elige enamorarse , pero se puede ayudar un poco , estaba pensando en pedirle a Sakura que lo ayudara , ya que sabia que ella quería que Tomoyo fuese feliz , a si que decidió que la iría a buscar al colegio para hablar con ella. ****

* * *

****Eriol se encontraba en la salida de instituto, esperando que sus amigos salieran, sobretodo quería ver a Tomoyo y hablar con Sakura .**

**De repente un montón de chicos salían y se dirigían a la salida el instituto , Eriol se tuvo que apartar ante la cantidad de gente que venia hacia él.**

**Sakura fue la primera en verlo , se sorprendió de verlo allí y pregunto¿Eriol que haces aquí?**

**Eriol :** **Bueno la verdad es que yo quería hablar con tigo Sakura , por favor podrías venir ahora a mi casa .**

**Sakura :** **Bueno vale , dijo Sakura –algo preocupada , pensaba que era algo sobre la batalla – **

**Li se acerca por detrás a Sakura si que esta se diera cuneta y le dijo en el oído¿Sakura, quiere venir al cine con migo esta tarde?-dijo de forma tierna , haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara-**

**Mientras Eriol miraba la escena con una risita en su rostro , en eso momento llego Tomoyo .**

**Sakura :** **Esta bien Shaoran ven a recogerme a mi casa sobre las 6 ¿de acuerdo? **

**Shaoran :** **Esta bien Sakura.**

**Tomoyo: He escuchado bien o Li le ha pedido salir a Sakura – comentaba con Eriol, de forma que ni Sakura ni Shaoran se enteraran -**

**Sakura: Bueno , disculpadme pero yo me tengo que ir , Eriol me pidió que fuera a su casa , no vemos Shaoran .**

**En el camino a casa de Eriol ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada , al llegar a la mansión , él invitó a pasar a Sakura , una vez que el joven estuvo sentado en su sillón favorito y Sakura acomodada en un sillón, Sakura pregunto¿Qué ocurre?**

**Eriol algo sonrojado , lo suficiente como para que Sakura se diera cuenta dijo: No lo puedo evitar pero me gusta Tomoyo , aunque sé que ella no me va a corresponder porque esta enamorada de ti.- dijo algo nervioso pero firmemente-**

**Sakura :** **La verdad me sorprende mucho ,pero no entiendo porque me lo dices a mí , deberías hablar con ella no te parece .**

**Eriol: Necesito un consejo , Sakura y eres quien mejor la conoce .**

**Sakura :** **Porque no haces lo que Li y la invitas al cine , y después la invitas a cenar en un restaurante romántico y te declaras .**

**Eriol :** **Es una buena idea Sakura , pero que ocurre si me dice que no , que es lo más probable .**

**Sakura: Acéptalo , pero nunca te des por vencido , algo me dice que a la larga conseguirás su amor –dijo Sakura con tono sincero- .**

**Eriol: Gracias, pero no tengo su numero, así que no podré invitarla esta tarde , que era mi intención .**

**Sakura cogió un papel y escribió él numero de Tomoyo en el papel y se lo dio a Eriol.**

**

* * *

****Li y Tomoyo se fueron ambos andando a sus casas , justo cuando sus caminos se bifurcaban Tomoyo invito a Li a su casa, este acepto , cuando entraron en la habitación de Tomoyo , ella dijo directamente¿Te vas a declarar a Sakura Li?**

**Shaoran –un poco sonrojado y con algo de dificultad -: No vallas tan rápido Tomoyo ,pero espero que así sea.**

**Tomoyo :** **Deberías invitarla a cenar a un buen restaurante , no te parece Li **

**Shaoran :** **Quizás sea una buena idea Tomoyo , así lo haré , -dijo Shaoran convencido-**

**El tiempo paso raudo y sobre las 4:30 de la tarde una llamada se escuchaba en la casa Daidoyi.**

**Rápidamente una de las empleadas se apresuro a coger el teléfono.**

**Empleada: Residencia Daidoyi , quien habla.**

**Eriol :** **Soy Eriol Hiragizawa , esta la señorita Tomoyo – dijo educadamente- **

**Empleada :** **Un momento por favor.**

**Tomoyo :** **Al habla Tomoyo , quien es.**

**Eriol :** **Tomoyo soy yo Eriol , me preguntaba si tenias planes esta tarde , me gustaría invitarte a salir , claro si no tienes ningún plan .**

**Tomoyo :** **Bueno la verdad es que quería ver como Li se le declaraba a Sakura esta tarde.**

**Eriol :** **Pero piensas ir tu sola, parecerá que los estas espiando, Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo: Bueno pensándolo bien , creo que llevas razón , recógeme a las 6 menos cuarto , vale .**

**Eriol :** **De acuerdo.**

**Tomoyo ha aceptado porque quería poder estar cerca de Sakura en el momento en que Li se le declare , por eso ha aceptado venir con migo , no creo que tenga ninguna oportunidad con Tomoyo- pensó Eriol en el momento de colgar el teléfono**

**Que raro que Eriol me llamara por teléfono , para invitarme a salir , no será que le gusto , pero que cosas estoy pensando claro que no , pero entonces porque me ha llamado –pensó Tomoyo en cuanto colgó el teléfono –**

**

* * *

****Eran las seis menos cuarto , y una nerviosa chica trataba de encontrar que ponerse para ir a su cita con el amor de su vida , estuvo buscando por todas partes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba , claro con la ayuda de un pequeño muñeco de felpa parlante , el vestido era precioso , negro y muy elegante , además de resaltar su figura tenia un escote que se podría calificar como matador , nunca se había puesto ese vestido ya que lo reservaba para una ocasión especial . Dejo caer su precioso cabello quitándose el pasador que siempre llevaba .**

**Kero: Que guapa estas Sakura , y todo esto por ese mocoso – lo ultimo lo dijo en tono denigrante- **

**Sakura: Ya déjalo Kero ,esta apunto de llegar –dijo algo nerviosa- **

**Ya eran las 6 en punto y un joven se disponía a llamar a la puerta de la casa de cuya chica había invitado a salir, pasados unos instantes toco el timbre , el joven fue recibido por el Sr. Kinomoto , que lo invito a pasar, él estuvo esperando a que Sakura bajara las escaleras , espero un par de minutos hasta que alguien bajo por la escalera , Li se quedo de piedra cuando la vio , hasta su padre se sorprendió un poco, Li era incapaz de mover los labios, cuando Sakura noto la reacción de Li simplemente le sonrió , haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas nervioso .**

**Shaoran: Buenas tardes Sakura , estas bellísima – dijo muy nervioso- **

**Sakura :** **Tu también Li –dijo algo nerviosa también- bueno nos vamos Shaoran**

**Sr. Kinomoto dirigiéndose a Li : Cuídamela mucho.**

**Shaoran :** **Descuide , vamos a ir al cine y después iremos a cenar , estará de vuelta sobre las 11 .**

**Sr. Kinomoto: Esta bien , a las 12 te espero en casa Sakura .**

**Sakura :** **Gracias papá.**

**

* * *

****Tomoyo y Eriol ya estaban en el cine esperando a que llegara la hora de la película, la sesión empezaba a las 6:15 y terminaba a las 9:15 , la película era larga ya que era la segunda parte de EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS .**

**Ellos ya estaban sentados en el cine cuando Sakura y Li entraron en la sala , se acomodaron unas dos filas delante de ellos , pero no los vieron , pues la sala estaba ya a oscuras cuando llegaron.**

**Durante la película , no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común , excepto quizás que cuando había alguna escena de acción , o una escena fuerte , Sakura se agarraba a Li.**

**Después tanto Sakura y Li como Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a cenar a un restaurante romántico , Eriol convenció a Tomoyo de sentarse en un lugar alejado de Sakura y Li para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí , pero para que negarlo con la intención de que ellos dos pudieran hablar sin que Tomoyo se fijara todo el rato en Sakura.**

**En la mesa de Sakura y Li , este se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos , ya que sé acerba la hora de terminar la cena , ya iban por los postres, y aun no había encontrado la manera de decirle lo que sentía a Sakura y además pedirle que fuera su novia.**

**Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Li , así contra toda su táctica de no mostrar sus poderes, alzo la mano diciendo : Valor Li , Valor . El poder usado en este hechizo fue inapreciable para el joven Li así como para Sakura, pero Tomoyo que le observaba si se dio cuenta .**

**En ese mismo momento , Li se lleno de valor , aparto la mesa dejando muy sorprendida a Sakura y al resto de clientes de bar .**

**Shaoran se arrodillo y le cogió la mano derecha a Sakura diciendo .**

**Li: Sakura Kinomoto , sabe la amo con todo mi corazón .**

**Sakura: Yo también Li-dijo muy sonrojada , pues toda la gente los estaban mirando –**

**Li: Pues en ese caso Sakura Kinomoto ¿quiere casarse con migo? – dijo esto mientras , abría un estuche dejando ver un precioso anillo –**

**Sakura no dijo nada pero su reacción bien valdría un si , cogió a li por los hombros y se le tiro encima besándole apasionadamente , a lo cual el joven le correspondió de la misma manera .**

**En ese momento el mettre , vio la escandalosa escena y los saco del local , todo lo educadamente que pudo .**

**Eriol al igual que Tomoyo quedaron completamente sorprendidos , pero Tomoyo podría sorprenderse todas las veces que quisiera ya que había cogido su cámara de video y había grabado la romántica escena .**

**Tomoyo :** **Yo me voy a retirar ya Eriol , podrías acompañarme a casa.**

**Eriol pidió la cuenta y decidió pagar la de Li y Sakura ya que estos se habían ido sin pagar.**

**Después como un autentico caballero escoltó a la joven dama a su casa , Eriol no tuvo valor de declararse a Tomoyo, y así se despidieron , eran las 11 de la noche y decidió ir a su casa.**

**En cambio Li y Sakura estaba en la playa contemplando las estrellas .**

**Li¿Cómo me gustaría pasarme la noche contemplando a las estrellas, y sobre todo a la mas valiosa?**

**Sakura¿La más valiosa?**

**Li :** **Por supuesto Sakura , tú eres la estrella más valiosa . **

**Sakura :** **No tenemos porque irnos en toda la noche si queremos , puedo utilizar a Espejo Shaoran .**

**La conversación terminó con un beso apasionado de Shaoran .**

**Después de este beso Sakura acabo encima de Li , haciendo que ambos jóvenes se ruborizaran, pero Sakura lo volvió a besar haciendo que ambos perdieran el miedo completamente , se dejaron guiar uno por el otro , sus cuerpos se destapaban lentamente como si fuera un juego, cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos Shaoran acercó la cabeza de Sakura a su hombro y le dijo susurrando¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo Sakura?-pregunto Shaoran tiernamente a Sakura en el oído. Sakura volvió la cabeza y dijo : Si – su voz fue como un susurro , pero el joven Li la escucho. **

**Y así pasaron Sakura y Li su primera noche juntos, el tiempo se les paso volando y se quedaron allí hasta el amanecer , un amanecer precioso por cierto .**

**

* * *

****Cuando Eriol se llego a su casa , después de llevar a Tomoyo a la suya, trato de no pensar en ella así que decidió leer un libro de magia que tenia en su escritorio , leyó algo que le dejo perplejo , el hechizo que había realizado a Li , también había afectado a Sakura , ya que si este hechizo se hace a una pareja afecta a ambos y además en el libro ponía :este hechizo desinhibe a las personas afectadas , provocando que las mismas tengan conductas que nunca hubieran tenido ´.**

**Eriol tenia ciertas sospechas de lo que había provocado , pero en realidad nunca sabría , que esta sucediendo en ese mismo momento ni durante aquella noche , pero decido no deshacer el hechizo ya que pensaba que seria mejor que Sakura y Li se expresarán el amor que sienten uno sobre el otro- pensó Eriol con una risita en el rostro-**

**El padre de Sakura esta preocupado , ya que a Sakura se le había olvidado por completo enviar a su replica a casa , el señor Kinomoto estuvo despierto toda la noche , esperando a su hija .**

**Shaoran dejo a Sakura en su casa , eran mas o menos las 7 de la maña , dentro de una hora tenían que estar en el colegio . **

**Sakura entro en la casa con sus llaves con mucho cuidado , pensaba que su padre se habría acostado , pero en cuanto entro en la casa se dio cuenta de que su hermano y su padre la esperaban , en ese momento se le cayo la cara de vergüenza .**

**Sr. Kinimoto : Como te atreves a llegar a las 7 de la maña Sakura –dijo en tono muy serio- **

**Y Sin darle tiempo a hablar dijo : Sube a tu cuarto , dúchate y prepare para ir al colegio, ah y estas castigado dos semanas sin salir- dijo severamente –**

**Sakura :** **¿Qué¡**

**Sr. Kinimoto : No me reproches o serán tres.-dijo de nuevo con tono severo- **

**A Sakura no le quedo mas remedio que hacer caso a su padre , noto que su hermano no le reprochó nada pero que estaba muy enfadado con ella .**

**Sakura se arreglo y puso su material escolar en su cartera y bajo a desayunar.**

**Cuando termino de desayunar , entro en la cocina y se preparo un café muy cargado , a pesar del castigo tanto Touya como su padre se extrañaron al verla extrañamente muy feliz.**

**Sakura se puso sus patines y salió rumbo a la escuela , el día era maravilloso- pensó al ver que las flores de sakura florecían y también al contemplar el maravilloso anillo que estaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.**

* * *

**Li no tubo problemas cuando llego a casa ya que Wei lo consideraba lo suficientemente adulto como para poder llegar a la hora que quisiera .**

**Li se tomó un café bien cargado , se cambio y se fue corriendo ya que le tocaba guardia .**

**Tanto Sakura como Li guardaron silencio absoluto sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche pero eso sí , todo el instituto se entero de que Sakura y Li se habían comprometido y que se casarían cuando terminaran sus estudios , el padre de Sakura se entero también por la misma Sakura , ya que Li fue a pedirle la mano de su hija , este acepto , pero dijo que primero debían terminar sus estudios.**

**Había otro problema Li tenia que comunicárselo a su madre a si que planearon un viaje para dentro de un mes a Honk Kong , ya que a Sakura y Li les quedaba aun el problema del enemigo misterioso .**

**Eriol había tratado muchas veces de hablar con Tomoyo pero nunca lo conseguía , pero sabia que había tenido muchas oportunidades , temía el rechazo de Tomoyo , lo temita tanto que ni todo su poder lo hubiera convencido para que se lo dijera.**

* * *

**La semana paso rápidamente , Powell se preparaba para la batalla , había encontrado un hechizo capaz de inutilizar los poderes de las cartas de Sakura y así poder destruirlas mas fácilmente , sabia que no tendría muchos problemas a menos que el propio Clow Reed apareciera , pero sabia que de ser así ya lo hubiera notado bueno quizás no , así que debía estar preparado para usar su poder al máximo .**

**El día elegido llegó , Powell modifico sus planes y a las 8 de la mañana estaba sobre la entrada del Templo Shukimine , al igual que hizo Eriol el día en que mostró a Sakura quien era en verdad , y es que aunque no lo reconociera Clow y el se parecían mucho . Estando allí dijo: Niebla Eterna cubre a esta ciudad con tu manto y duerme a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. **

**Una vez dicho eso de su báculo y su circulo mágico salió una niebla que empezó a sentirse por todos los barrios de la ciudad , tanto que si mirabas hacia los lados solo te encontrabas una pared blanca rodeándote que parece infranqueable .**

**Sakura ,** **Li , kero , Spi , Nakuru , Yue y Eriol lo sintieron , los guardianes volvieron a sus formas originales, Eriol decidió que sus guardianes se quedaran en la casa a menos que hiciera falta su ayuda , así todos excepto por supuesto los guardines de Eriol se dirigieron al Templo Shukimine .**

**Eriol no fue directamente allí , ya que algo le decía que debía ir a ver a Tomoyo, cuando llego vio algo reconfortante , a ella no le había afectado el hechizo de niebla.**

**Al verla bien Eriol se dispuso a seguir su camino , pero ella lo siguió hasta el Templo.**

**El hermano de Sakura se encontró con la carta espejo en el salón , entonces supo que algo grabe estaba pasando , le exigió que lo llevar donde estaba su hermana , aunque le costo un poco la carta acepto , dirigió a Touya hasta el Templo Shukimine , pero aparte de Touya y la carta dos espectros los seguían muy de cerca .**

**Clara :** **Parece que la batalla esta cercana ¿no?**

**Nadesiko :** **Si , eso parece , espero que todo salga bien .**

**Clara: Eso espero .**

**Todos estaban ya en las puertas del templo , Sakura y Li , Kero , Yue y Eriol y todos juntos entraron y una voz a sus espaldas habló : Espéreme –dijo Tomoyo corriendo detrás de Eriol .**

**Eriol: Pero tu que haces aquí , te dije que té quedaras en casa Tomoyo porque no lo hiciste – dijo en tono muy preocupado- **

**En ese momento parte de la niebla se disipo dejado ver a la persona que los estaba esperando , Li y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que la persona que estaba detrás de todo , era su profesor de Lengua .**

**Eriol que no lo había visto desde que dejo Londres dijo : Alfred Powell él más joven catedrático de la historia , he leído muchos de tus artículos en la prensa de la universidad de Oxford –dijo para demostrar lo que sabia .**

**Powell: Hiraguizawa , Eriol el más joven Universitario que actualmente esta ahora en Oxford , y además nos vimos ya una vez allí , pero que pintas tu en todo esto , ni siquiera eres mago .**

**Sin esperar a su respuesta levanto la mano separando a Tomoyo y Eriol del que seria el campo de batalla , dejó a Tomoyo a un lado y él al otro .**

**Con la otra mano inicio el ataque a Sakura , un rayo muy poderoso salió de su mano e iba directo hacia Sakura , esta sabia que la carta escudo no podría pararlo pero vio a su hermano llegar , con la carta espejo y entonces dijo : Espejo conviértete en un espejo de mano , la carta hizo caso a su maestra , Sakura con el espejo en la mano paro el rayo , pero este reboto hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo , Eriol corrió todo lo que pudo y logro apartar a Tomoyo pero el rayo le dio a él , cayendo muerto en el suelo , al no darle tiempo a protegerse con sus poderes.**

**Su alma salió de su cuerpo cuando vio a Tomoyo llorando encima de su cuerpo , entonces entendió que había muerto pero entonces alguien le hablo.**

**Clara: Como te atreves a morirte sin ni siquiera luchar Clow – dijo enfadada-**

**Eriol :** **Clara , tú eres quien se suicidó cuando yo era Clow , verdad.**

**Clara: Nos parecemos Clow, porque lo que acabas de hacer era un autentico suicidio , y parece que este es también por amor , no Clow.**

**Eriol :** **¿Quién es esa otra persona que esta con tigo?**

**: Me llamo Nadesiko , acaso no me recuerda.**

**Eriol: Claro la madre de Sakura .**

**Nadesiko: No pierdas el tiempo , y trata de volver a tu cuerpo , sino seguramente morirás**

**Mientras esto sucedía Tomoyo y Touya le practicaban una Reanimación cardiopulmonar a Eriol, lo intentaron durante un buen rato , pero no consiguieron nada , habían pasado 3 minutos y no reaccionaba, Touya sabia que era necesario llevarlo a un hospital porque sino moriría pero no había nadie despierto para poder atenderlo. Touya desistió , pero Tomoyo se puso a llorar encima del torso de Eriol , lloraba impotente , le pego un puñetazo que tuvo la virtud de despertar el joven corazón de Eriol. **

**Pasados unos instantes Eriol movió su mano derecha y acaricio el pelo de Tomoyo haciendo que esta se llenara de felicidad al ver que Eriol se recuperaba y abría lentamente los ojos , estaba muy cansado pero sabia que en un rato estaría preparado para luchar con Powell .**

**Powell estaba atacando a Sakura , Li la ayudaba en lo que podía , Powell recito un Hechizo muy raro y las cartas de Sakura tenían un aura negra que las rodeaba impidiendo la invocación de las mismas , dejando a Sakura indefensa, una cadena que salió de la nada rodeo cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Sakura , otra hizo lo propio con Li , Yue y Keroberos .**

**Eriol estaba demasiado cansado aun como para poder liberarlos pero confiaba en que Sakura saliera de esa .**

**Todos observan expectantes la escena justo cuando Powell se proponía destruir a los guardianes , una luz dorada se escapaba de la prisión de cadenas de Sakura , haciendo que la misma de deshiciera por completo , Sakura , no llevaba su antiguo báculo , este era por lo menos un par de metros mas alto que ella , en la punta del mismo había una estrella rodeada por unas alas muy grandes , el báculo se parecía que necesito para trasformar Luz y Oscuridad pero era mas poderoso aun .**

**Con un simple toque de este báculo en las cadenas las deshizo, liberando a Li ,Yue y Keroberos .**

**Cogió con su mano izquierda las carta Fuego ,Viento , Tierra y Agua y las invoco para que atacaran a su enemigo . El poder de Sakura deshizo el hechizo que no le permitía invocar las cartas y estas salieron lanzadas hacia Powell .**

**Powell no tuvo demasiados problemas con las cartas auque perdió un tiempo valioso .**

**Powell alzo la mano y dijo : Fuego infernal .**

**Eriol :** **Ya esta bien dejémonos de tonterías decía esto mientras que uno de sus conjuros detenía el lanzado por Powell.**

**Powell :** **Clow , eres tu verdad.**

**Eriol: Quien si no .**

**Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo , en ese momento Powell envió un ataque a Eriol que pudo evadir fácilmente , después Powell se acerco a Eriol tratándolo de golpear con su báculo , este se defendió de la misma manera , los choques de los metales producían chipas por doquier , todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de los dos contrincantes , se separaron , y concentraron ambos una bola de energía , las bolas fueron lanzadas , pero ninguna llego a su objetivo ,chocaron una con la otra, tal explosión se escucho varias millas a la redonda. **

**La batalla que se estaba produciendo una alteración tal en los elementos que había temblores de tierra , ambos contrincantes están suspendidos por el aire , sus ataques eran impresionantes , pero parecía que esa lucha no terminaría nunca .**

**Eriol estaba exhausto , ya que desde el principio le llevaba bastante ventaja y en uno de los ataques de Powell , Eriol cayo al suelo .**

**Powell :** **Esa chica –dijo mirando a Tomoyo – es muy importante para ti no Eriol.**

**Eriol¿Qué dices?**

**Powell :** **No has dejado de mirarla durante el combate , seguramente tú el insensible de Clow te has enamorado , ahora yo te voy a pagar con la misma moneda , tu me quitaste a mi herma yo te quitare a tu chica .**

**Powell Alzo la mano y dijo: Fuego infernal .**

**Una columna de fuego se dirigía hacia Tomoyo **

**Eriol :** **Sakura por el amor de dios usa tu magia –grito Eriol desesperado-.**

**Sakura utilizo la carta agua y viento deteniendo el ataque de Powell.**

**Eriol :** **Como te atreves –dijo Eriol severamente- **

**Tanto Sakura como Powell sintieron rápidamente como el aura de Eriol se incrementaba rápidamente , haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran .**

**Eriol :** **¿Sabes cual es la regla de oro Powell?- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- **

**Powell: - algo preocupado- No .**

**Eriol :** **No hagas enfadar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos .**

**Nada mas terminar esa frase , Eriol se elevo rápidamente hacia su enemigo y Powell sin poder evitarlo se llevó un puñetazo.**

**Ahora el se preparaba para asestarle el golpe final a su enemigo , estaba totalmente concentrado y había inmovilizado a su enemigo.**

**Clara :** **-dirigiéndose a Touya – Hay que evitar que realice ese ataque , lo va a matar , creo que Eriol esta fuera de sus casillas .**

**Touya :** **¿Pero como?**

**Clara sin decir nada alzo su mano , sabia que si utilizaba ese hechizo desaparecería, pero tenia que evitar que Eriol matara a Powell .**

**Clara :** **Luz solar ciega a mis enemigos .**

**Una luz muy fuerte procedente de la nada apareció inundando la niebla , Eriol no pudo protegerse y la luz lo cegó al que igual a Powell, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo .**

**Powell estaba inconsciente , pero estaba viendo a Clara su hermana y ella le habló.**

**Clara: Yo fui quien paró el ataque de Clow , si no fuera por mí ahora estarías muerto, yo me suicide , pero gracias al hechizo que acabas de presenciar Clow no pudo hace nada para evitar que me tirara , le dije que no te dijera nada porque no quería que supieses que fue por el por quien me suicide , deja ya de pelar hermano y vive tu vida como Alfred Powell.**

**El no pudo decir nada , ella ya se había marchado , la niebla se disipo dejado ver a Eriol de pie , y Powell en el suelo , este se levanto y dijo.**

**Powell: Creo que me equivocado Clow , no es necesario que continuemos peleando, lo siento de veras .**

**Powell se retiro sin que nadie entendiese a que venia ese cambio , solo Touya conocía la verdadera razón la cual comunicó a los allí presentes.**

**Eriol hizo venir a sus guardianes para que lo llevaran a casa , José estaba impaciente , quería conocer el resultado de la batalla.**

**El resto , hicieron lo mismo cada uno se fue a su casa.**

**Tomoyo pidió que la dejaran sola , que necesitaba pensar y se fue sola hacia su casa , por su mente rondaban algunas de las escenas del combate , incluidas las de cuando Eriol estuvo a punto de morir y también cuando Powell averiguo que Eriol estaba enamorada de ella , algo que queda patente cuando Eriol ataco con tanta fiereza a Powell, cuando casi la mata. Estaba muy confundida , cuando llego a su casa se metió en su habitación y se quedo todo el día durmiendo.**

**Eriol llego a casa muy cansado y también estuvo durmiendo durante toda la maña, aunque tuvo que responder algunas preguntas a José. **

**Mientras que Sakura y Li fueron a clases normalmente , auque llegaron un poco tarde . El resto del dio paso con normalidad.**

**

* * *

****El sol volvía a aparecer tras el horizonte , el día iba a ser soleado , parecía que la primavera quería adelantarse , algunos cerezos ya florecían , y además era domingo , no había que ir al colegio .**

**Sakura se había despertado a las 10 de la mañana , pensó que era un buen día para hacer un Picnic , así que llamó a Tomoyo , Li e incluso fue a casa de Eriol para ver si él podía ir también , claro también muy cortésmente se lo dijo a José ,tan cortésmente que hizo que este se sonrojara. Ambos dijeron que si , pero Eriol Pregunto¿Dónde vamos a hacer el Picnic?**

**Sakura: En el jardín trasero de la casa de Tomoyo, a las 2 de la tarde. –dijo Sakura felizmente-**

**Eriol :** **Cambiando de tema , creo que te debo una explicación , Sakura , el día en que tuviste la cita con Li hice algo que –se interrumpió , cogió un libro que tenia sobre la mesa y le indico donde tenia que leer- **

**Sakura: -sonrojada dijo- a si que fue por este conjuro que Li se me declaro , tu estabas en el restaurante , no?.**

**Eriol :** **Si , y creo que Tomoyo lo grabo todo, bueno Sakura ese conjuro también té afecto ti .**

**Sakura –muy alterada- Todo –grito airadamente-**

**Eriol: -riendo- Solo lo que ocurrió en el restaurante Sakura , porque por la cara que pones parece que hubiera pasado algo más.**

**Sakura estaba avergonzada y miraba hacia el suelo.**

**Eriol :** **Pasara lo que pasara Sakura , fue por el hechizo que os lance , por eso te pido disculpas .**

**Sakura :** **No tienes por que darlas , fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida Eriol , lo único que puedo decirte es Muchísimas gracias –dijo con tono agradecido-**

**Eriol :** **Lo hicisteis verdad – pregunto mirando atentamente a Sakura- **

**Sakura se ruborizo tanto que su cara parecía un tomate , esa reacción de Sakura dio la respuesta que quería a Eriol.**

**Luego de esta pregunta Sakura se disculpo y se fue a su casa , pero después pensó ir a casa de Tomoyo directamente y si así lo hizo , ayudo a Tomoyo para preparar alguna algunas cosas, mientras lo hacían , Sakura pregunto: Me gustaría que hubieras visto como Li me pidió que me casara con él –dijo de pronto- que pena que no estuvieses allí Tomoyo fue muy romántico**

**Tomoyo :** **Yo lo grabe Sakura .**

**Sakura ¿Cómo?-dijo haciéndose la tonta –**

**Tomoyo la llevo a la sala de proyecciones y le enseño la cinta , cuando la misma termino, ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que**

**Sakura :** **¿Tomoyo te gusta Eriol? – dijo interesada-**

**Tomoyo :** **No , bueno no lo sé .**

**Sakura :** **Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Eriol **

**Tomoyo :...**

**Sakura :** **Creo que deberías intentar ser feliz Tomoyo, hazlo, dale una oportunidad, quizás cuando te des cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde .**

* * *

**Tomoyo no dijo nada. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando a casa de Tomoyo y se acomodaron en el césped y tuvieron un picnic riquísimo , al terminar Li y Sakura anunciaron que el miércoles que viene iban a viajar a China para hablar con la madre de Li , para ultimar los detalles del compromiso . Luego fue Eriol el que hablo: Bueno , yo tengo que daros una mala noticia chicos , como sabéis yo soy un Universitario y tengo que volver a Oxford , pero yo me quedare hasta el Jueves , puesto que no había vuelos para salir antes.**

**Li y la familia Kinomoto al completo se fueron a China . **

**Eriol y Tomoyo no hablaron en todo ese tiempo por mas que Eriol lo intentara ella no parecía querer hablar con él.**

**El día en que Eriol se iba, Tomoyo fue a despedirlo, pero no cruzaron palabra , y Eriol entro en el avión abatido , se sintió perdedor en una batalla en la que no le habían dejado combatir.**

**La familia de Sakura volvió de Japón , Li sé tubo que quedar para seguir preparándose para ser el Jefe del Clan Li .**

**Todo había quedado arreglado para que cuando ambos terminaran sus estudios se pudieran casar.**

**Fin.**

**Todos los personajes son Obra de Clamp excepto los que yo he creado que esos son míos , para cualquier queja reclamación o lo que sea deje un review. ( Si les gusto diganmelo y hare una segunda parte)**


End file.
